


Speechless: Potential

by Sephirotha



Series: Speechless [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Sleepwalking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Ha! He is the last person I would even consider going out with! I'd rather be a Level E than to be his personal plaything! He can throw around all the money he wants, but I promise you, you will never ever find me hanging off his arm like some trophy wife!





	1. Chapter 1

I was sulking tonight, taking pity on myself. I was perched on a high branch of my favourite tree, ignoring the chilly night air because I didn't want to go back home. I took a deep breath and tried to speak. A hoarse noise came out and I gritted my teeth in frustration. Come on, surely I haven't truly lost my voice? I massaged my throat and tried again, weird croaks coming out instead of words. My frustration turned into despair. I have been trying to speak all day, testing my voice alone so no-one would be around to witness my failures. Also, I can't let anyone know I had lost my voice, it made me feel vulnerable.

A voice is very important to humans. It's the primary form of communication, it's my way of expressing my creativity. Without it, I'm just this pathetic excuse of a girl. I won't be able to perform at the talent show. I rubbed my throat and tried again. It only resulted in coughing and wheezing. My throat burned, it didn't hurt much but it felt like agony. Like I truly wasn't who I was without it. I rubbed my eyes, clearing the remnants of tears that had lingered. Yes, I had been crying again, I couldn't help myself really.

"Mana?"

I froze as I heard someone call my name from the ground. I looked down and through the darkness and mess of branches, I made out a white uniform.

"Mana, may I come up?"

It was Kuran. Hell no, no-one comes up in my tree. Despite my mental disapproval, I heard the branches rustle as he climbed up, pretty quickly too. He settled on an adjacent branch and sat down with a smile.

"Wouldn't you prefer to go home? It's getting chilly."

I just glared and looked away.

"You're shivering, Mana. Would you like my jacket?"

HELL NO! I shook my head firmly but I still heard him unbutton his jacket.

"You look really cold, Mana…"

Like hell, I'm taking the jacket! I sat up sharply to turn to him and shake my head again when suddenly…

SNAP!

For fuck's sake! The branch snapped under me and I was spiralling down the tree, my hair getting snagged and pulled by other branches, my uniform getting snagged and torn and little cuts appearing on my body.

"Mana!"

I was caught and I opened my eyes. I bristled when I saw Kuran had made it in time to catch me on the ground. He let out a sigh of relief, holding me closer to him.

"That was close."

It's your fault, I'm just blaming this on you, now put me down. Kuran shifted me in his grip and began walking off.

"You should get home before your blood attracts others."

Hey, mate, I can walk by myself. Let me down. Jerk. I kicked my legs and wriggled, making him stop.

"If you want to get down, you can just say, Mana."

I took in a deep breath before pulling Pearl Beauty out and brandished her. Kuran smiled before letting me down.

"You're so violent, not very lady like at all."

Yeah, don't remember asking for your opinion, douche. I turned on my heel and flounced off. He followed me. After a minute or two, I turned on my heel and pointed for him to go away.

"I'd like to see you get home safely."

Yeah, right, I can take care of myself so skedaddle! He didn't move for a moment and I just gave up, storming back to go home. He followed along, like a happy puppy. No, not a puppy, puppies are cute and he's not. Let's go with a happy…nah, let's go with an obsessed stalker, that sounds more appropriate.

We walked on in silence until finally we arrived home. I opened the door and was greeted by an overeager Yuki.

"Mana, it's so late!" she exclaimed as she ran into the hallway "Where have you…"

Her eyes lit up.

"Kaname-sama! Good evening!"

I reached around to rub my head only to feel a branch lodged in my hair and I pulled it out. Yuki stared at me with wide eyes.

"What happened?"

I shrugged, walking past her to the kitchen where I could shove it in the bin.

"Um, Kaname-sama, why don't you come in for a cup of tea?"

"I would love that, thank you, Yuki."

I rolled my eyes as Yuki dashed into the kitchen as I heard the door close. She stood in front of me and gave me a bright smile.

"Mana, could you make some tea for us please?" she asked "I just need to look for Zero, he's out late too…"

Really? I could go look for him! Let me go look for him, don't leave me alone with the douchebag. But Yuki had already bustled out, blurting out something about an errand and assuring Kuran that I was making the tea. I grumpily grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. Why must I be the one to cater to his needs? She was the one who invited him for a cup! Gah!

A few minutes later after pouring the water into the teapot (two teabags inside for Yuki and Kuran) I let the tea brew for a moment or two. Then I placed two teacups on the tray with the teapot and carried the lot to the living room, placing it on the coffee table. Before I could leave, however…

"Mana, may I trouble you for some milk?"

I took in a deep breath, considering the consequences of lashing out with Pearl Beauty before nodding and storming off to the kitchen, wrenching the fridge door open, grabbing the carton of milk then storming back to put it on the coffee table. I froze when Kuran leaned over and plucked a leaf out of my hair. I glared as he just smiled and chuckled slightly. Oh, I want to kill him, nobody gets into my personal space and lives to tell the tale! I breathed in deeply again as Kuran nodded and thanked me for the milk with a smile and I turned around again.

"Aren't you staying for a cup?"

I let out a short, impatient breath and shook my head.

"Really? Why not stay for a while, we can talk?"

Ha ha ha ha, no way.

"I would like to get to know you better. We've known each other for so long."

You know, I prefer to never know you at all.

"Is there something I could help you with, Mana? I heard some curious sounds and your eyes were a little red from crying."

I turned to glare at him, prepared to whip Pearl Beauty out despite the consequences.

"I care for you, Mana. Very deeply."

I snorted at him before storming upstairs then locking myself in my room. I threw myself onto my bed and just covered my head with my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I was reading in my room during the crossover, not really up for dealing with pathetic school girls mooning over stuck up vampires. I had my headphones on, listening to music as I flicked through my favourite manga, Hellsing. …Yes, I read manga, get over it. I eyed the illustrations of the blood and gore, imagining myself doing the exact same thing if I were faced against different creatures. It would be awesome to tear them apart but I guess that's why I have Pearl Beauty. She can be a painful bitch, especially since her hooks will sink into your skin and won't let go unless she rips it from your body.

…

…

I don't know how long I've been this sadistic. Normally if I had a voice, I'd be practicing and writing my songs. Normally they'd be about love and friendship and all that crap because that's what's popular around school. They're all pointless topics now, I guess, I'm in that depressed mood that I've been considering writing poems about how pointless it is to feel so happy when you know things won't go your way.

_To think you would love_

_The one person who could not_

_Love you like a wife_

…It needs working on. I jumped when someone took my headphones off and I heard Yuki giggling at my reaction.

"Hey, I ran into Kaname-senpai today…"

Nope. I grabbed my headphones and placed them back over my ears before continuing to read my manga. I glared into space as Yuki pulled them off again.

"Mana…"

I glared up at her as she pouted.

"We've known him for all our lives, I don't understand why you're so hostile towards him."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my headphones back over my ears. Yuki practically yanked them off this time and chucked them to the side.

"He saved our lives!"

I felt my brow twitch and I sat up, grabbing the notepad and pencil on my bedside.

_Wasn't that fortunate?!_

Yuki read the note and frowned.

"Mana, what are you getting at?"

_Wasn't it a little too convenient that he happened to be around at the time we were attacked? Why was he there that night? Is he linked to our past somehow? I doubt we'll ever know since he enjoys dodging the subject and is always hiding something._

Yuki fidgeted as she read the note before looking up at me.

"Mana, you told me before that our past didn't matter."

_It doesn't. I'm just explaining why I don't trust the douchebag that you love so much._

"But don't you at least respect him for saving us?"

_Not one bit._

"How can you be so ungrateful?"

I stared at her questioning look. I saw her pine after him day after day. I made sure to avoid him as much as possible because the looks he gave me nerved me. And in the end, she turns to Zero and now she's pushing me towards him it looks like. This feels like some twisted drama that I don't want to get involved in. Unless it ends with me tearing Kuran apart like some badass, in that case sign me up.

"Anyway, he'd like to see you after he finishes class."

Nope. I reached over, grabbed my headphones, pulled them over my ears and flipped over to continue reading. Yuki yanked them off again.

"Mana!"

I flipped over towards her and grabbed my notepad and pencil.

_I'd rather have a tea party with a group of Level Es than spend time with him._

"What's the worst that could happen?"

_I'd rather not find out._

"Give him a chance and you might actually like him."

No way. I reached for my headphones but Yuki pulled them out of reach.

"No, you're not getting these back until you meet up with Kaname-senpai!"

What the fuck?! I chased her out of my room and she darted into hers, locking the door.

"You might enjoy yourself!" she called through the door as I tried to open it.

I felt something in me snap as I kicked the door, frustrated that I couldn't scream in fury. I didn't stop there, I punched the door too. And kicked it again. At one point, I was afraid I had knocked it off its hinges but it didn't so I punched and kicked it over and over.

"Hey, hey, what's all the noise about?"

I turned to see Kaien coming up the stairs and I just stormed past him, heading out after grabbing a jacket.

I ran towards my favourite tree and scaled up it to sulk on one of the higher branches. It wasn't until a good while later that I noticed my hands were stinging. I glanced at them and realised I had either injured them when I had been punching Yuki's door or must have cut them on something when I was climbing the tree. Either way, I was bleeding.

I pulled my gloves for Pearl Beauty out and put them on so I wouldn't risk further injury when I would climb down after my sulk. But at the moment, I couldn't be bothered to go and get them treated, I don't want to climb down just yet. I couldn't care less if some vampire found me, I can deal with them.

"Mana, are you up there?"

I take it back, I don't want to have to deal with Kuran! I glanced down to see Kuran looking up at me through the branches and leaves.

"May I come up?"

No! Especially since you made me fall last time! Before he could come up, I slipped and slid down the tree until I was on the lowest branch. I settled onto it and silently stared at Kuran, waiting for him to speak.

"Did Yuki give you my message?"

Yes and no, I am not spending time with you. I nodded slowly and Kuran smiled.

"Why don't we go to the Moon Dormitories? It'll be warmer there."

No fucking way. I crossed my arms and ankles, leaned my back against the trunk of the tree and shook my head. He looked a little crestfallen.

"I see…"

He walked off and I couldn't help my smug smirk. Yes, there, leave me alone and everything is fine. I yawned a little as I shifted into a more comfortable position, wishing I had brought my Hellsing manga. This was a surprisingly cosy spot, despite a lack of view. Maybe if I brought a blanket along too, I'd probably spend some summer nights here. Though, I doubt it'll be good for my back and posture.

It wasn't too long before Kuran returned with a pink box wrapped up in a red ribbon. He jumped to a nearby branch and offered it.

"Yuki said you liked strawberry mochi."

I bristled. The little bitch. I shook my head.

"It is very nice, I think you'll really like it."

I shook my head again. I watched as Kuran sat on the branch and untied the ribbon, opening the box. My nose twitched as I scented the strawberries and glowered at him as he took one, unwrapped it and took a bite out of it. They looked so damn tasty…but I bet they're shop bought which can be nasty. Homemade mochi is always the best.

"There's a café which I took these from. They make them by hand."

…DAMN! I edged away and dropped down from my branch. I hadn't moved a few steps until Kuran grabbed my arm.

"Perhaps we could go there some time? Just to spend some time to get to know each other."

No fucking way.

"Here, maybe we could meet on Saturday?"

He handed me a card with the café's address.

"How about twelve?"

Fuck no! I shook my head but he pressed the card to my hand.

"Please, Mana, I would like to get to know you better."

I yanked myself out of his grip, tossed my hair into his face and flounced off like the bitch I am. As fucking if.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mana! Get up, we're late!"

I heard Yuki open my bedroom door and hurried footsteps.

"She's already gone?!"

The footsteps left.

"Zero, she's not up there,  _we're late_!"

I faintly heard Zero's voice until it was cut off when the front door slammed shut. I waited for a few seconds before opening the doors of my wardrobe and stepping out with a relieved sigh. I wanted to just bunk today.

I wasted no time to dash into Yuki's bedroom and look through her things. I found my headphones in her underwear drawer then rushed back into my room to plug them into my music player and started listening to my music. I had thrown on some casual clothes, hiding away my uniform that I had put up ready to put on for the morning. That's what gave Yuki the idea that I had gone off to school early.

I set my timer to go off ten minutes before the first break started. Yuki and Zero will cotton on soon enough that I'm not in class so I'll be off to the town to escape them until at least past the lunchbreak so perhaps after that I'll be bothered to put on my uniform then join them for crossover at least. Boy, I might be facing quite the music today. …Ha.

But where should I go to hide? Not a restaurant, I don't want to bother spending money on a meal. Don't really want to go to the music store in case I end up buying a bunch of CDs and have no more allowance to spend for the month. Bookshop? Mmm, nah, there aren't any places to sit and relax. Perhaps a café then? My eyes wandered to the café card that Kuran had given me. My stomach growled with the desire for that strawberry mochi Kuran had a box of. Fucking bastard.

You know what actually? Fuck it, I'm going there. I slipped my headphones off and grabbed Pearl Beauty and my purse, ready to go out to town.

* * *

It took a while to find the café, it wasn't a very obvious building to be a café. I vaguely recognised it, it must be a new café. This building used to be some antique business that went bankrupt and it became abandoned. I wonder when it got remodelled into a café.

When I went in, it didn't look like business was exactly booming. There was a young couple by the window sharing cake but they didn't look completely comfortable. I wonder why…

"Ah, table for one?"

I jumped at how quickly a waiter practically glided up to me equipped with a menu and a rather creepy smile. His blue eyes sparkled as he eyed me up and down. Dude, don't you even think of trying anything.

"By a window? Or would you prefer a booth tucked away in the corner of our humble café?"

Let's go by a window! Where there are hopefully plenty of witnesses… I gestured to one of the tables by the window, the nearest to the door. The waiter moved quite quickly to pull a chair for me to sit on. I sat down as he placed the menu in front of me and pulled his notepad and pen out.

"We have a special offer on strawberry mochi with any hot beverage," he smiled wider as I inched away from him "We would normally give ten percent off for this deal but for a young lady like you, we can give twenty-five percent off."

I stared at him silently, suddenly put off the mochi. I opened the menu and looked through the drinks. I pointed to a simple black coffee and he scribbled it down.

"And some extra mochi specially for you," he smiled with a wink which made me shiver "Our compliments to such a beautiful lady."

…You, sir, need charisma lessons. I took my notepad out to insist that I just want the coffee but he was gone. I lowered my notepad, biting my lip nervously as I saw two other waiters move about the café. One with ginger hair held back with a headband hovered around the young couple, causing them to shoot him a few dirty looks. The other with dyed blue hair began pulling down the blinds to the windows, which was strange. It wasn't that sunny.

The couple suddenly stood up, the man placing down some money on the table without even asking for the bill and leaving. They hurried out, looking a little displeased as they shot more dirty looks at the waiter that had practically creeped them out until they couldn't stand it. I would have watched them walk outside, hadn't the blue haired waiter pulled down the blinds down my window.

"There we go, miss," he purred with a smile.

I didn't ask for the blind to be pulled down, buddy. I'd really prefer them to…be… I watched as he walked off towards the counter. I saw fangs. I suddenly looked to the waiter with ginger hair and it took a while to realise that he too, had fangs. They practically showed them off with their grins. Why didn't I notice it before?!

"Here we are…" the blue-eyed waiter smiled, his black hair now loose, as he sauntered over with a cup of coffee and a plate of mochi that were neatly piled into a small pyramid.

He placed both plate and cup in front of me and grinned, his fangs now clearly visible.

"Enjoy…"

He backed off as I watched him warily then looked at the coffee and mochi. Something was not right, not right at all. I don't feel safe, nuh-uh, I need to get out of here. As soon as I made a slight movement to withdraw, they stepped forward at the same time. I froze, I hadn't even moved an inch. The way they were watching me, they were like a pack of wolves. My heart raced as I reached for Pearl Beauty whilst surveying my surroundings. My blood ran cold when I saw that one of the waiters had switched the open sign to say closed. They wanted me alone and to make sure no-one saw me.

Well fuck, I'm trapped. I took another look at the coffee and mochi. Was it their plan to drug me then drag me off somewhere where they could suck the blood out of me in a private area? Yeah no, not going to happen. I moved my chair back again and the black-haired waiter drew closest.

"Is something wrong?"

I drew Pearl Beauty out and clicked her out. A couple of vampires came out from the kitchen area after apparently lurking by the door. The blue eyes of the dark-haired waiter turned red.

"Now, now, young miss. There's no need to be so cautious."

I slipped down from the high chair and backed off towards the door.

"You won't be able to get out," the ginger haired vampire purred as he held up a key.

"It would be wise to cooperate…" the blue haired vampire grinned as the kitchen vampires stepped out onto the floor.

I cracked Pearl Beauty in warning and he snarled.

"You're outnumbered, girlie," he hissed as the other two waiters moved closer "You don't have a chance."

He then lunged for me and I cracked Pearl Beauty at him, striking across his chest and tearing his uniform. He yowled as blood splattered on the floor and I lunged for the cup of coffee on the table as the other two lunged for me. The coffee splattered into the dark-haired vampire's eyes and I let the coffee mug fly and hit the ginger head on the forehead. The dark-haired vampire stumbled as he covered his eyes and the ginger-head tackled me into the door. I banged my head on the glass and met his fierce glare.

"You fucking bitch."

I let the sleeve of my shirt slip over my hand and gripped Pearl Beauty's cord lightly in an attempt to loop her around his neck so I could strangle him. The hooks lightly grazed my fingers and I realised my mistake when his eyes lit up red. He gripped the front of my shirt and shoved me harder against the door, shaking my grip off Pearl Beauty's cord but I still held onto her handle. I saw him lick his lips.

"He said to not feed off her!" the black-haired waiter suddenly barked from behind him.

"Just one taste, Kou…" the bloodthirsty vampire purred as he eyed my neck "Just a little…"

"Yuuya!"

Yuuya was pulled away and I raised Pearl Beauty.

"Don't you dare!"

The blue-haired vampire had recovered and was going for me again whilst Yuuya and Kou began fighting. I struck him twice, the first strike hitting him vertically from his head and the second wrapping around his neck and I pulled to behead him. He turned into dust at my feet and whilst this went unnoticed by the waiters, the vampires that had come from the kitchen weren't happy.

They both lunged for me and whilst I managed to strike one, the other kept coming for me. I lifted my left hand to defend myself and his claws sunk into it, tearing skin and my throat burned as I tried to scream my pain. I struck Pearl Beauty at him, striking him across his hips and groin, enticing a scream from him.

I pressed my hand to my shirt, thankfully it was a dark one so it would be hard to see the blood. I struck Pearl Beauty again and she wrapped herself around this one's leg, tripped him up and I managed to pull him a little closer (he was as heavy as fuck). I pinned him down and flayed at his chest, a bit frantic to make sure I could at least make him bleed to death or something.

It was a while but he stopped moving and I moved my attention to the other vampires, wondering why they hadn't stopped me. I felt a little dizzy and I probably was a little delirious from losing a bit of blood but the other vampires were eying me hungrily. Even Kou looked as if he was ready to tear my neck open to feast on me, despite saying that I wasn't meant to be fed off from. Why was that? What do they want with me?

Actually, this is a bad time to ask questions, I need to find a way out! I bolted for the kitchen. The other chef vampire followed me as the waiters continued their brawl. I ducked as he swiped at me and I heard metal bend and suddenly smelt gas. I glanced up briefly, the pipe had been completely severed. I tackled the vampire and he hit his head on one of the cookers, knocking him out cold. I began coughing and moving away from the split pipe, wheezing and trying to find fresh air. I let out a breath of relief and noticed the emergency exit at the back of the room.

"Oi, you bitch!"

Yuuya had caught up and he lunged for me, grabbing my injured hand and holding it up to his face as he pinned me to a wall. He slowly dragged his tongue up the gashes, forcing me to hiss out my pain as it began stinging. His eyes shone brighter as his fangs grazed my skin.

"I see why you're so popular now," he purred and I stared at him, my heart thumping against my ribcage.

He licked his lips as he twisted my hand more, fangs poised to sink into my hand. At this point I managed to knee him square in the nuts. He fell and I spied the box of matches by the cooker. I began coughing again, the kitchen was quite small after all and I grabbed the box of matches. I rushed for the emergency exit and stumbled out, still coughing and feeling a little dizzy from my injury.

"Damn you, I'll kill you!"

Yuuya had gotten back up and in my haste, I tipped the box of matches over, grabbing one and striking it. I prayed to the gods as I flicked it at Yuuya. It was sort of heard, the room had filled up quicker than I had anticipated. The match lit the gas, I saw Yuuya turn to ash and my poor left hand got scorched (as if it hadn't gone through enough).

There was a loud bang as I flew back, flames lapping at my shirt and hair and I landed against the alleyway wall. The heat was fierce as metal creaked and I shuffled as far away from the heat as possible. Then I hopped onto my feet and as I began hearing the panicked shrieks from some townspeople, I bolted through the streets, tucking my left hand under my shirt and putting Pearl Beauty away.

I got a lot of odd looks from those who were out during a weekday and I'm not surprised considering I probably had burns on my face, my clothes were a little singed and they might have seen blood. I didn't care. I just needed to get home and break out the first aid kit.

* * *

When I got back to campus, it was lunchbreak so there were a lot of students about. I had to sneak around, though it didn't really help that I stunk of smoke. I resorted to climbing up my favourite tree to hide for a while. I hissed as I realised tucking my hand under my shirt was not a good idea. It was sticking to the fibres and it was painful prying them off. And my hand looked nasty.

Not only do I have some nasty gashes down my hand and wrist but now it was raw and starting to darken a little. Ooo, it was nasty and it was sore as fuck, like shit, I should have thought of a more effective way than fucking exploding a café! It's brought too much attention, I can see the smoke from the town and I can hear fire sirens. Fuck! This is what I get for bunking and going to a vampire infested area by myself! FUCK!

Yuki and Kaien are going to freak! Zero's going to freak! I have a feeling Kuran will freak! All the students will be demanding why I have this injury! It sure doesn't look like the result of a cooking accident (although it did take place in a kitchen…).

I heard the bell ring, signalling that the lunch break was over. I held my burnt hand out as I used my uninjured hand to carefully make my way down the tree. Of course, as luck would have it (to say I was having a bad day was the ultimate understatement) another branch snapped under my weight and down I went. Thankfully after getting scratched up by a few branches, I managed to grab a low branch with my good hand before I landed on the ground. I let out a soft sigh before dropping down and landing on shaky legs. I need to get back home, get a drink then treat the burn and try to get rid as much evidence as possible.

I managed to get back home without much incident. I went straight to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and ran the tap. I hissed as the water hit the burns before pausing to fill then drink my glass. I closed my eyes, taking in deep breaths and mentally kicking myself for my luck. I'm going to blame fucking Kuran for this, if only he didn't offer to take me to that café and tempt me with mochi. Well on the plus side, I won't have to go on that stupid date on Saturday.

After a while I pulled away and grabbed cling film from one of the drawers. After pulling my shirt off, I wrapped my hand and wrist in it before going upstairs to find the first aid kit. I did a pretty shoddy job in bandaging my injury, I wasn't too great in the first aid course and I was only using one hand. I also noticed I had some black marks on my face in the mirror. I might have to nick Yuki's make up to cover those.

I then rushed downstairs and considered throwing my shirt out considering that it was covered in blood and had obvious burns. Shame, it was a favourite. I shrugged, deciding to throw it away another time and jogged upstairs to strip down and fit on my school uniform, ready to sneak into class. I pulled the gloves I had for Pearl Beauty to cover my bandaged hand and sighed. Please, please let there be no more incidents today.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoo boy, Yuki is angry. I can tell. She's giving me that look like I've eaten the rest of her marshmallows. Hey, you stole my headphones! Plus I doubt we missed anything too important, I can always copy up notes from Zero. I glanced at Yuki across the way and she folded her arms, putting on a very disappointed look. I raised an eyebrow at her and just shrugged. She huffed, trying to still look disappointed but it was at this point that the gates opened and the girls screamed and tried to push past her. I snorted.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

I winced as the girls pushed past me, nudging my oversensitive arm. I hissed and stomped my foot down, narrowly missing one toe. The girls backed off, a little intimidated, as I shifted my injured arm's position away from them. No-one really took notice that I was wearing gloves but I have been making sure that no-one would accidentally hurt me. Thankfully it was only my left hand, I could write notes and stuff without too much suspicion.

"Mana, you look a little tired."

I jumped as Kuran came out of nowhere and I winced as I bumped my arm into another girl. He smiled at me.

"Thank you for your hard work."

He walked by and I glowered at him. I wonder what he's so chirpy about.

"Get back to dorms!"

Zero had the girls scatter and Yuki strutted to me, arms crossed over her chest and a disapproving look in her eyes. She tapped her foot and I shifted through my pockets to pull out the note which expressed the fact that I was sorry. The three of us stood there, Zero and I watching Yuki warily as she read through the note. I had written it earlier during class, it felt awkward and it hurt a little to write whilst my injured hand was holding the notepad.

Suddenly Yuki brightened up.

"You're stressed out because you're on voice rest, aren't you?"

Zero and I glanced at one another and I nodded. Yes, I was a little vexed because I've lost my voice.

"And you came back during the afternoon so maybe you just wanted to take a small break, right?"

I nodded again. Yuki smiled.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more sensitive."

I shrugged and tensed as she hugged me.

"Let's go home," she said as she pulled away "I'll go and…"

I jumped back when she reached out to take a hold of my left hand. She looked startled and I pointed in a direction before walking off.

"Oh, um, see you later then!"

I waved goodbye and put away my notepad. I then began to patrol the campus, deciding to get that out of the way and as another expression for my apology. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Yuki and Zero head home. The way Zero slipped his arm around Yuki's shoulders made me turn away and try to swallow down this ache building up. My eyes began stinging as I felt like crying again. My shoulders were shivering, my chest was tightening and I picked up my pace.

In the direction that I was going in, I was walking away from my favourite tree. So it took me a while to find a secluded spot where I could pause and cry the hurt out for just a few minutes. I tried to keep my whimpers to a minimum, in case there were girls who decided to hide away then take pictures of the Night Class in the classrooms. I winced when I leaned against a tree only to realise I had sandwiched my injured hand against it.

Pulling away and wiping my tears, I took my glove off to take a look at the bandage job I had done. The ends of the bandage weren't exactly sticking, I'm going to have to change it when I get back home. I sniffed back more tears and took a moment to compose myself.

"That looks rather serious."

I winced when I yanked my glove back on and turned to see Kuran was out and about. I grabbed my notepad.

"I think I can afford to miss some classes for you, Mana."

I glowered at him and pointed for him to go away.

"You're injured, Mana. And it looks like you are adamant to hide it."

He stepped forward and I stepped back, pocketing the notepad to prepare to take Pearl Beauty out.

"Also, this accident involved your face getting injured. Why else would you wear make-up?"

I glared at him as he offered his hand.

"Let me take a look, I can help take care of it."

I shook my head.

"Then I suppose I must report this to the Chairman?"

My blood ran cold at the thought of Kaien finding out. He was going to freak to the point of a heart attack.

"He's going to find out sooner or later. So is Yuki."

He tilted his head, offering a soft smile.

"If you let me treat your wounds, I can sense you have other injuries, I will offer a story to the Chairman that will lessen his worry."

Yeah right, you haven't even seen the injury. But I also don't want to answer any questions which would expose the fact that I had been in mortal danger earlier today. I stood there, a little horrified at myself to be considering an offer from Kuran. Kaien and Yuki will be freaking out and Zero will put on an overprotective brother act if they find out about my injury and the truth comes out. How will Kuran be able to soften the blow with this kind of injury? But the thought of him reporting me to Kaien also made my blood boil. I found myself practically trembling with anger. He caught me in one of the worst situations possible.

"What will it be, Mana?" he pushed on "I would hate to have to report you."

I glowered at him. Lies, that's all I hear. Of course, you'd love to report me, like a textbook teacher's pet. I hung my head in defeat and offered my bandaged hand. I winced as he took the glove off and began unwinding the bandages off. He made a soft sound of displeasure as he saw the extent of the burn and the scratches from the vampire attack.

"Were you by any chance involved with that café fire?"

I nodded a little and he sighed.

"Let's go to the Moon Dormitories, I'll be able to bandage this better and you can tell me exactly what happened."

I nodded again begrudgingly and let him lead me towards the Moon Dormitories.

* * *

Kuran read through my notepad after I wrote down what had happened this morning. In my lap was a freshly bandaged hand, a much neater job than what I had done. He looked deep in thought, probably to fabricate yet another lie to get me out of a mess. I mentally smacked myself. This is pretty hypocritical of me but the thought of Kaien, Zero and Yuki all on me for getting injured by fighting five vampires and then blowing the place up made me flinch.

"We were there together."

I lifted my head to look at Kuran who was now directly looking at me.

"That will put the Chairman and Yuki at ease at least," he said with a smile "You weren't there alone, you weren't in complete danger."

I nodded to agree.

"There was an explosion when we left, a gas leak as the news reports. We both sustained injuries however being a Pureblood…"

His 'injuries' would have healed quicker than mine because I'm an average human. I nodded in understanding.

"Under this condition, you  _must_ promise me that you won't set foot off the campus alone ever again."

I looked up at him in alarm and he hardened his look.

"Your injury will hinder you so you won't be able to defend yourself as well with it," he said a little sternly "And seeing you like this, injured and trying to lick your wounded pride and keep up appearances, it's difficult for me."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"I can't bear the thought of imagining you out there, being targeted and getting more and more hurt because you hide away your weakness."

Yeah because if I advertise that I'm weakened, it'll be used against me.

"I truly care about you, Mana. The possibility of losing you is too much. So please."

I edged away as he tried to hold and squeeze my hand. He hesitated for a moment before looking me in the eye.

"Please, promise that you won't go off campus alone ever again," he pleaded "At least let me know if you want to go out and I can either go with you or have Seiren accompany you."

Ugh, I don't need a bodyguard! But I don't need the hassle either. I rolled my eyes, nodding to his request. He smiled before taking a box out and offering it to me. It was the mochi he had offered me before.

"They're safe, I assure you," he smiled when he noticed that I had tensed "I've had some, they are quite delicious."

He picked one out and offered it to me. I shook my head and he tilted his.

"Mana…"

There was something in his voice that felt a bit threatening. Like if I didn't do as he pleased, he will make sure I will regret it. I stared at him long and hard as he sat there, hand outstretched to me with the mochi in the centre, waiting to be eaten. I took it reluctantly and unwrapped it, popping it into my mouth in one go to eat it and not try to enjoy it too much. As I ate it, my cheeks grew warm when I realised just how well made it was. Damn, they were vicious douchebags of vampires but they could cook well.

"Seeing as we can't go to that café on Saturday, there is this restaurant I'd like to take you to."

I glowered at him and reached for my pencil.

"Consider it part of the deal for my silence."

I froze and gave him an incredulous look. Surely this was going too far? I could easily handle Yuki and Kaien rather than actually going on a date with him. You know what, screw it. I won't get caught up in his web of lies, I'll be honest to them. I stood and strode across the room to leave.

"I wonder what Kiryu would think when he sees your injury."

I halted, my heart leaping as I pictured Zero seeing my hand and demanding all sorts of questions. What would he think of me? Would he think less of me because I had walked into a dangerous injury and caused myself what could have been an unnecessary injury? Would he think of me as weak? My legs trembled, faltering in my initial thought to get the hell out of here.

"I find him a little unpredictable. I hate to see him around you."

I turned to Kuran as he stood.

"Leading you on, treating you like you're beneath him and playing around with you, it makes my blood boil."

I jumped as the mirror in his room cracked. He took in a calming breath.

"Why does he have so much of a hold on you?" he asked softly "Why can't you see that whilst he loves one, he can't love the other quite the same way? Doesn't it hurt, Mana?"

Of fucking course it does hurt. But who cares? It's my hurt, my heartache and no-one has to know about it.

"Please, let me take you out. It will take your mind off it and I'm sure we can enjoy time spent together. You just need to give it a chance."

He could say that he'd leave and never return and still have some threat hidden in his voice. The thought of Zero looking down on me like some cockroach was still fresh as I nodded slowly. Kuran's face lit up with a smile.

"Wonderful. I'll send you a dress, it is a very formal restaurant."

I jumped and shook my head. I have formal clothes, don't you dare send me more!

"I insist. To thank you for accepting my invitation."

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to think of something to say. But before I knew it, Kuran had led me to sit down again and offered me more mochi. It was like he had successfully looped the strings around my limbs like a perfect puppet.


	5. Chapter 5

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the colour red? No? Well get an earful of it.

I hate it because it reminds me of that first night when Yuki and I were attacked. The way that red blood soiled the snow made me angry that such beauty was tainted.

I hate the fact that vampires are such fierce creatures that fucking depend on humans like us. Seeing their eyes glow red makes me feel targeted and so, so angry.

I hate that red can symbolise weakness, such as my new injury which is still so raw and tender.

I hate red because it reminds me of seeing Zero suffer from what happened that night. Washing away that blood was easy enough but it wouldn't take away his pain, his scars.

So you can probably guess how my opinion on Kuran was affected when he sent me a  _very_ red, glittery dress which had straps and some tear in the long skirt. Like for fuck's sake, does he think I'm Jessica Rabbit or something?! At least he didn't send me shoes, so I can just wear a comfortable pair of flats. But still, can I just wear something a little less glam dress? Like my blue one? The one with sleeves and I know it's a bit short but I will look a little more sophisticated than some hooker! I don't have to be terribly dolled up, do I? Yeah, I wasn't going to wear make-up, no matter how much Yuki insists, I'm not some tart.

A note came with the dress. Apparently Kuran would indeed be happy to see me in the dress and to arrive at the restaurant at five instead of waiting until six for him to pick me up. He didn't want us to arrive back too late and he would still be handling work so would meet me at the restaurant. Well, sounds good to me, I can just sneak out without Yuki or Kaien intervening.

So I strapped Pearl Beauty to my thigh, put on a coat that would hide my neck, shoulders and arms. Kuran had left instructions on the note, like where to find the restaurant, that they know that the reservation had been moved to an earlier slot and I just need to state his surname, they will be expecting me.

* * *

"Ah, right this way. May I take your coat?"

I was sceptical at first but I let a waiter take my coat away before following another to a table. He eyed my bandaged arm and I ignored him. I should get used to it, why did Kuran send me a dress that showed it off?! I was given a drinks menu and simply ordered a glass of water. I sat down at the table, listening to the classical music that was playing by the string quartet on the stage. I didn't often listen to classical but it was calming.

I waited as I was brought water, wishing that there was a clock around so I'd be able to track the time that had passed. Did I leave a little too early? Was it five o'clock yet? Well, probably since they let me be seated. I continued listening to the string quartet, feeling a little impatient. Damn it, Kuran, it's bad manners to keep a lady waiting. Especially since I want to get this over with.

"My, that looks nasty."

My whole body went up in alert as a waiter with his long black hair tied up in a ponytail approached the table and set down a basket of bread and a menu in front of me. His smirk chilled me as I recognised him. This guy…his name was Kou, was it? The vampire waiter from the café. How did he survive the explosion?

That was when I remembered. I don't recall Kou ever entering the kitchen after that other vampire, the one with ginger hair, came charging in after fighting with him. Damn, the gas probably didn't affect much of the seating area of the café.

"It's OK, Mana. I'm not going to tell anyone."

He leaned in, his notepad on hand.

"Shall I recommend any starters?"

His eyes chilled me as I shook my head slowly. I shifted to discretely show Pearl Beauty to him and he smirked.

"My, threatening to attack me, are we?" he taunted under his breath "Out of all the customers I have ever served, you're probably the rudest."

He straightened up.

"I'll give you another fifteen minutes, shall I?"

Another fifteen minutes? Is that how long I've been here already? Kou left as I began thinking of running away. Just get back home because restaurant was probably crawling with vampires like the café. But then I was reassured of the fact that there were plenty of witnesses around and that not all the staff seemed to be vampires. But still, I couldn't be too careful. After all, Kuran himself chose this restaurant.

"You look hungry, are you sure you won't even consider the mushroom soup."

It can't have been fifteen minutes already! As if reading my mind, Kou took out his pocket watch to glance at.

"Half past five. Rather rude to keep you waiting. You poor dear, you must be starving."

I clenched my good fist as Kou leaned in a little.

"In fact, I'm not sure if he's going to come. Are you sure you don't want to order now?"

I shook my head firmly. I didn't have money, Kuran assured me he'd pay. Of course, he would, he had enough money to buy the entire town.

"I wouldn't mind joining you."

I shivered at the smile he gave me and shook my head firmly. Surely, he'll come, otherwise he wouldn't have had the need to extort this date out of me. Kou left and I began worrying about the fact that he sounded so confident when he said Kuran wasn't going to come. Something didn't seem right all of a sudden. Yes there are witnesses, the place doesn't seem to be completely populated with vampires and I am armed (even though my left arm is out of commission) but there was just  _something_ as if this had been set up.

"Here, tomato soup."

Oh, for fuck's sake, it can't have been  _another_ fifteen minutes already! Kou leaned in, took a piece of bread and dipped it into the soup. He bit into it and locked eyes with me.

"It's safe and paid for," he murmured lowly "finish this up by let's say six and we can settle a few things."

He glared at me coldly and I returned it.

"They  _were_ rather close comrades to me."

I shivered as he left, pausing as he whispered something to the waiter who had escorted me here. I glanced at Pearl Beauty and began taking some bread to dip into the soup myself. I should deal with him and hopefully finish him off then come back here to meet Kuran to wrap up the damned date.

Once I had finished the soup, Kou was there with my coat. I let him slip it onto me and he walked out, bidding goodbye to his employees and marched me away from the school campus.

"You just need to come with me to meet someone," he whispered as we passed unsuspecting onlookers "That's all. I don't want to hurt you  _much_."

Yeah, sure, I get it. I feel  _totally_ reassured and safe. I slipped my hands into my coat pockets and carefully slid my right one into one of my gloves. The left on was a bit tricky, I'd have to put that on later.

It was when we were on the outskirts of the town that I snatched Pearl Beauty out of her strap and cracked her. Kou backed off as I ignored the sore pain when I shoved my left hand into its glove and I carefully wrapped Pearl Beauty's cord around it. Kou's eyes lit up angrily as he gnashed his fangs.

"You are testing my boundaries,  _little girl_."

I kicked my shoes off and charged for him, trying to loop the cord around his neck so I could strangle him. Kou was quicker though and I chased him through the empty streets. This was a very old part of town, hardly anyone came around here because of how derelict it was. I highly doubt Kou was taking me to see someone. Everything about this just screamed that he wanted to off me here. Yeah, right, I wasn't going to let that happen.

Kou was tricky to track and trickier to predict where he was going to come from in the shadows. It had gotten dark quickly, I don't know the time and I was in enemy territory. What if he had backup here? What is it with me and poor decisions?

"Gotcha!"

Kou practically manifested out of nowhere and caught me from behind, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and grabbing my left wrist. I heard the snap before I felt the pain radiate up my left arm. Fucking son of a bitch, he broke it! My throat burned as I tried to scream my pain but no voice came out. Just hoarse noises and I felt Pearl Beauty drop from my grip. I heard her being kicked away as I crumpled to the pavement, clutching my injured wrist and fighting back the tears.

"Ha! You don't know when to quit."

He grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled me to my feet. I felt the tears flow down my face and I hissed as he gripped my left hand.

"You brought this upon yourself," he hissed as I began to feel dizzy from the pain "You…"

Suddenly his speech was cut off and I felt something warm splash on my face. My heart began beating faster and faster as I saw a dark claw coming out of Kou's chest. Kou gurgled in surprise as his grip on me faltered.

"Don't. You.  _Dare_ …"

Kou disappeared into dust and I fell forward. I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

My head hurt. My feet hurt. My left wrist was in absolutely fucking agony. Those were my first thoughts when I stirred back to consciousness. Like fuck! What happened?! I feel like I just want to severe the whole limb off to get rid of the pain.

When I opened my eyes, I recognised that I was in the infirmary and noticed that someone had slipped me into my pyjamas. I saw Yuki at my bedside, nodding off to sleep. She didn't seem to be aware that I was awake. I winced when I tried to move my left hand and saw that it had fresh bandages and reinforced in a cast. Something tells me I'm going to have to have it in a sling. That's a pain.

You've guessed it, I'm blaming Kuran again. If he hadn't arranged that fucking date, I wouldn't be in this situation! Sure, I should have run instead of following that vampire into an area where he would have killed me, but at the root of everything it is Kuran who is at fault! Without him, I'd be hunky-dory and getting on with school and listening to music without a stupid left wrist fatality! I need this to play the piano you know!

I leaned back against the pillows, closing my eyes and sighing softly. There was light streaming in from the windows which led to my assumption that it was day time, I had been out the whole night. I want to get out now but I doubt I'd get far. I wouldn't want to damage my wrist anymore now, would I?

I heard footsteps draw near as Yuki finally conked off. I sat up a little straighter when Kuran turned the corner and saw me awake.

"Good, you're alright."

I am so not alright! My wrist! My wrist is probably broken beyond repair! You fucking bastard, don't you dare sugar coat this by saying I'm 'alright'! Kuran came over to the opposite side where Yuki sat and looked down at my wrist.

"I told you to not go off campus alone so why…?"

I looked around for my coat and stretched my right hand out to it when I saw it hanging on the coat hanger. Kuran hesitated before rising and bringing it over to me. I looked through the pockets and took out the note which had the instructions about the whereabouts of the restaurant, what to do when to get there and when to arrive there. He read through the note and something in the air darkened.

"I didn't write this," he said "It may look it but that's not my signature at the bottom."

He showed it to me and I squinted. Uh, yeah, how am I supposed to know? All curvy handwriting looks the same, especially if you're using Latin script to sign your name. I just shrugged at him, inching away from him and looking away, still miffed that I was easily tricked. Kuran withdrew, looking down at the note.

"Just so we're clear, I want you to come to me if you want to leave the school grounds."

I glowered at him and then turned my glare to my left hand. I felt like some prisoner on probation or something. Hell, why don't you just put a fucking electronic tag on me? Suit me up in prison overalls and handcuff me to your side?

The most irritating thing was the fact that I had brought it upon myself with my stupid judgements. Like damn, I have a brain but can't I just use it when I most need it can I? I wanted to kick myself, I'm so fucking  _stupid_.

"Mana?"

I glared back at Kuran as he leaned in a little.

"Are we clear?"

I found myself grinding my teeth and nodding at him. I was practically grounded.

"It's for your own safety, there'll be a lot more after you out there."

I rolled my eyes, surely there can't be that many blood-suckers after me?

_"You just need to come with me to meet someone."_

…Aw fuck! What if this someone sends more goons for me?! Wait, why am I a target in the first place? I'm just a schoolgirl. Who may have a weapon that is harmful the vampires but I'm not the only one.

Taking one look at Kuran had me realise that he knew. He had all the answers as usual however why do I get the feeling he won't divulge them? …Guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

I mimed for something to write with and Kuran produced a pen. I took the back of the note and began writing.

_Am I a target?_

Kuran stared at my note, his face devoid of emotion as he took his sweet time to reply.

"It's possible, just make sure to not leave alone or without my permission whilst we sort it out."

Bull. Shit. I snatched the note back.

_Why am I a target?_

"A weak teenage girl is an easy target."

Oh! OH! Oh he did not go there! He did NOT just call me weak! I snarled and tried to snatch the note back to write down a piece of my mind but he held it out of reach.

"That's how it looks, Mana," he said calmly "On your own you do look defenceless and easy to prey upon. That image is now very clear considering your injury."

Yeah, I'm still blaming this injury on you.  _Both_ of them.

Kuran sat back, offering a smile.

"I have to leave," he said and I offered his pen back "Keep it. I insist."

No way, I'm not keeping something of yours. I shook it at him but he stood and walked away.

"Please. Keep it."

Why?! I watched as he bid goodbye to me and I was left sitting there, arm outstretched with the rather expensive looking pen. I glanced at it before putting it to the side on the bedside table. Hey, not my fault if I 'accidentally lose' it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ugh, Friday. It's been six days since I had set foot off the campus. My arm was out of its sling now but still in a brace and my burns were healing steadily. Three fucking weeks, that was the overall estimated healing time from the nurse. And even better, I'll have scars. Oh joy. Look at War Veteran Mana. She sure wears her scars with pride. Ha, ha, ha.

I wanted to faceplant into the stone as the girls began chanting for the Night Class during crossover. I feel so stupid. In my pocket was a note requesting permission to Kuran to leave the campus because there was an album that had been released a few days ago. I felt like a little girl under house arrest or something. It just feels like I'm in trouble. But considering the track record, I decided it was best way. I mean, how long will I have to wait until I'm no longer a target? I have interests that I want to continue to pursue.

The gates opened and the girls screamed. I noticed Kuran heading the group as usual and briskly walked across his path. He stopped as the girls fell a little quiet at my actions. I pulled out my piece of paper and handed it to him. He took it and read it with a soft smile. He then beckoned for the vampire behind him, Seiren, to come closer.

"You will take Mana into town tomorrow," he said and Seiren nodded "Ten o'clock?"

I nodded. He handed the piece of paper to Seiren and smiled a little wider.

"I would come with you, except I have plans," he said "I hope you have a nice time."

I just walked back to my post and they continued on. I could feel all the daggers that the girls were shooting at me from their eyes. I could also hear their venomous words that were whispered amongst them, not really paying attention. I just stared ahead blankly, only blinking when Shiki stepped in my line of vision and turned to me with a vicious smirk. It honestly startled me, I never took any interest of the Night Class and they didn't take any interest in me.

It may have only lasted a second or so but it felt paralysing. His eyes seemed to just pierce right through me and I felt scared suddenly. I felt sick, my heart was pounding, I felt cold and I didn't realise Shiki had left until Yuki grabbed my shoulder and shook me gently.

"Are you alright, Mana?"

I nodded, taking in a breath and sighing calmly. The girls had dashed off and Zero was behind Yuki, also looking concerned. I ran a hand over my face, taking in another deep breath to try and calm myself even further. Only when I withdrew my hand, I saw spots of blood on my fingertips. I jumped at the sight, wondering and panicking about how they managed to get there but after blinking they were gone. I rubbed them, turning my hand around to confirm that there was no blood. Am I going crazy?

"Mana, what's wrong?"

I glanced up at Yuki and Zero as they look at me questioningly. I shook my head, lowering my hand and taking a third deep breath. I had to keep calm. Maybe the stress is finally sinking in. The fear of being attacked was lingering in the back of my mind but I mustn't let it show. I can't have anyone worry. I can't let anyone know my weakness or any weak moments. I have to keep it inside.

"Maybe you should have an early night?" Yuki suggested "You were up very late last night."

Yeah, I may have taken more time than normal to patrol the campus. I was trying to debate with myself to not submit and ask Kuran if I could go out to town tomorrow. But I really want this album. Like fuck, what's the worst that could happen?

Deciding it was a good idea to have an early night, I nodded to Yuki and she bade me goodnight.

* * *

But I didn't sleep well. I had one of those dreams where it was dark, misty and it was hard to open my eyelids to see what was going on. It was as if my eyelashes had grown longer and were glued to each other. It also hurt a little to try and open my eyes to get clear vision. They were misty, wet and just uncomfortable. I rubbed them to try and after what seemed hours, my vision finally cleared but all that was around me was a mix of purple and pink colours. It was like I was in a video game that couldn't load up the background. And my hands were covered in blood. My eyes still felt wet and when I felt around them, I realised that my face was covered in blood.

_"Juri…"_

The voice that cut through the dream chilled me to the bone. My fear increased tenfold and I saw a pair of mismatched eyes above me, glaring at me furiously.

 _"I will have you…"_ it purred  _"I…will eat you… I will DEVOUR YOU!"_

I had to run. I turned and tried to flee but my legs were heavy like lead. I could only run in slow motion like action films. Laughter began ringing in my ears as I tried to go faster. I wanted to wake up, I have to wake up, god damn it, Mana! WAKE UP!

* * *

So I did. In a cold sweat. I sat up straight, breathing uneasily, still feeling scared. I tried to calm down, even my breaths out and take deep ones. I swallowed, I clutched my blanket, doing anything to try and forget the nightmare. I hadn't felt so scared before. I was still shaking when I looked to my clock and saw it was six o'clock in the morning. I threw the covers off my bed and got to my feet, pacing around to try and get my mind off the nightmare. I then decided to make breakfast.

I nearly burnt the eggs I fried, my hand was very unsteady and I couldn't focus well. It didn't help that when I saw one of the yolks split in the pan, that I saw red blood as opposed to the yellow liquid. I felt detached as I put the fried eggs on the rice I had prepared alongside and took it to the dining table.

I know that I have the habit of bottling things up but maybe it was the reason why I'm hallucinating seeing blood here and there. It's never happened before. Surely this was just a little phase? Maybe it will go away once it's confirmed that I'm safe. Yes, it's nothing to worry about, it'll be pointless to consult someone about it.

"Good morning, Mana."

I looked up to see Kaien and gave him a small nod. He sat opposite me and gave me a warm smile.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked "Is your arm feeling any better?"

I shrugged. Sure, yeah, healing up just fine, no need to worry. Kaien tilted his head.

"You know, you can come to me at any time if you're worried about something," he said "Remember what happened last time you bottled up your feelings?"

…At primary school, I socked someone in the eye for bullying me. Or that's what I had said, it was because Yuki was getting some hate from some of the girls who were leaving flowers on her desk and sending her hate mail, all the usual petty stuff. It just really got to me when I heard the perpetrator talk smack about her and well, I gave her what for. So worth it.

I rolled my eyes at Kaien and cleared my place up. He just sat there, smiling as I washed up then went upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

Seiren arrived at ten o'clock on the dot, poker face and all. We nodded to each other stiffly and walked side by side. It was a little nerving that our shoulders nearly touched with the proximity, but I can only guess she's just making sure to do her job perfectly. She seems the perfectionist anyway. A little like someone else who shall not be mentioned.

We walked through the streets, silent, calm and neutral. I noticed a few odd looks being sent our way. I did kind of feel like those children from that old film, Village of the Damned. I felt uncomfortable myself in all honesty.

We reached the music store and Seiren followed me to where I could grab the album I wanted and also listen to some other music. I winced a little when putting the headphones on because my arm was still hurting but Seiren helped me. Probably another instruction from Kuran. I nodded to thank her and began listening to tracks.

I found myself unable to focus on the music. I was still thinking about the awful nightmare and it made me shudder to recall just how scared I had been. Then I began seeing blood on my brace. It frightened me, I don't know why but it just did. And as soon as I wiped it off, it was gone. No blood. My head began to hurt and I tugged the headphones off, placing them down and taking a deep breath.

I turned to see that Seiren was no longer standing behind me. I glanced at the screen that showed which songs were playing. I had been standing there for at least five songs, roughly fifteen minutes. I looked around the shop, not seeing her anyway. I moved my way to the till, thinking that perhaps she was waiting outside. After paying for the album and sliding it into my bag, I walked outside and glanced around. No sign of her, what do I do? Maybe she was still in the store, maybe she decided to look for the albums herself. She might not look it but I assume she has some interests here and there.

When it turned to go back, I saw four tall and very intimidating men blocking the way. They wore dark clothes and hats which pushed their hair down to cover their eyes. They wore identical smirks as one stepped forward and leaned forward.

"Hey, you're cute," he grinned a little wider "What's your name?"

Fangs. I could see his fangs. They were vampires. Like fuck! How quick are these guys?! Where's Seiren?! What do I do?! This is bad, really bad, FUCK!

I backed off and they stepped forward, hands in pockets and leaning a little forward towards me. They had the most chilling aura that I had ever felt and I wasn't the only one who thought so. There were people rushing by, shoulders up and heads down, not wanting to get involved. Should I run? I couldn't outrun them and it wouldn't be wise to lead them back to the school. Attack? No, bad idea. We're in public and although they can't hurt me, it wouldn't do to reveal to the public that vampires existed and I could flay their skin off. By the gods, there are children about!

"We know a real fun place to go to," another crooned as he stepped forward to join his pal "Let's go together."

"We won't hurt you, we promise," a third cooed.

Buddy, you could say you could give me my voice back, I am not going anywhere with you. I looked around, wondering where Seiren was. Tch, some bodyguard! I'm kind of in a bind here!

"Come on, we're just being friendly."

"Yeah, yeah, just give it like half an hour."

"Let's go."

I jumped back when the one closest to me tried to grab my arm. Fuck it, I'm running! I dashed off and shot across the street, not caring about the traffic. Judging by the horns sounding, they didn't seem to care much either.

I predicted that they'd spread out and surround me so it didn't surprise me much that one crossed my path. But there was a reason why I was headed in this direction. I could turn and try to lose them in the park. Maybe there were less people where I could take them out discreetly. On the other hand, they could also take me out discreetly with no witnesses.

…I don't see any other way with dealing with this, I know I don't have the best record so far with choices but I can't see any other way. So I turned sharply into the park. I sprinted, my mind racing as I wondered how they can function this early into the morning. Also, what kind of vampires target a person in broad daylight?!

As luck would have it, I saw a crowd in the plaza. I wasted no time merging and blending in, it was a temporary hiding spot. Somewhere where I could clear my head and hopefully lose some of the bastards. Maybe Seiren and I should have established a plan in case something like this had happened. I doubt she would have let some Level E leeches overwhelm her. No, she is too strong for that.

Loud music jolted me out of my musings and the people around me suddenly moved. It took me a moment to realise that I had walked into the middle of a fucking flash mob. Fantastic, just want I needed! I can't dance! But when I glanced and saw one of those vampires looking around, I immediately followed and tried to mimic the moves the other girls were performing.

Thankfully they were simple. Like thank the lord, I shouldn't stand out too much. You can guess my panic when during the middle of the first verse that was blaring out through the speakers in the trees, when the girls began pairing off. Shit, this is bad, I'm going to stand out and throw off the whole thing!

But a miracle was thrown my way. A girl with obvious dyed red hair skipped over to me, linked arms with my right and danced me along with the crowd. I gave her an alarmed look, surely she knew I wasn't part of their dance group? She just smiled and after giving a quick look around, I realised that everyone was in pairs. It looked like someone had not made it. I managed to force a smile to continue blending in with the crowd. If I had learned anything from drama, it is to go with the flow and blend in.

Didn't stop me from tripping and stumbling over my feet though. But the red head (let's call her Red) just gave me a reassuring smile, helped me along and I practically stayed at her side during the dance. My legs are starting to ache.

Other girls were giving me an odd look, they obviously didn't recognise me. Some were a little annoyed, I was probably ruining the whole performance. When Red and I moved closer to the front of the flash mob, she leaned with me and nodded discreetly towards one of the vampires, who had clearly spotted me. She must have seen that I was trying to get away from them. This is sort of good, she can help me with my cover. On the other hand though, she might become a target herself.

It was tricky to keep up with the others but Red always made sure I was in the right place at the right time, even if it did mean being yanked around and shoved. It was also hard to keep up with the beat but once the second chorus came around, it was easy to mimic the moves because they were the same as the first chorus. Once the music break started, I saw Seiren. I practically leapt in joy and caught her attention immediately. She looked relieved.

I followed Red during the music break, scouring the audience and pointing out my chasers to Seiren who nodded, disappearing here and there, probably taking them out. By the time the song ended, I was out of breath and trying to maintain the pose Red had put me in. The audience clapped as relief washed over me. It was over. I could still see Seiren, I could go home. The dance group began breaking off as the audience dispersed and Red grabbed my shoulder.

"I think you did rather well," she said with a bright but exhausted smile "You ought to join us to at least have a few lessons. What's your name?"

I stared at her, catching my breath still as Seiren approached us.

"Mana-sama, we must be off."

I nodded to her before bowing to Red to thank her. She gave a cheerful wave before grabbing her bags that were by a pile of other bags and walked off. Seiren linked arms with me and practically marched me out of the park. My legs ached, I had moved way too much in a short space of time. I just want to go to bed.

Seiren stopped once we were on the school grounds, unlinked her arm from mine and stepped in front of me. She then bowed.

"Mana-sama, I should have never left you for a second. I sincerely apologise, it was a gross mistake on my part."

I stared at her and hunched my shoulders. I didn't have anything to write on to wave off her apology so I awkwardly grabbed her shoulders to stand her upright. She stared at me silently for a moment.

"I think you are a brave woman."

I felt something wet slide down my cheek. Seiren didn't seem affected by the fact that I was one the verge of tears and madness as the realisation hit me full force. They could have gotten me. If she hadn't shown up, then they would have grabbed me the moment the dance was over and even Red wouldn't have been able to help me then. My arms were shaking as I took in deep breaths to stop myself from becoming a blubbering mess.

I wanted to thank her. Thank her for being there. Without her, I might be dead by now. But my voice wouldn't work and I just bowed to her.

"It can't be easy to have an injury that makes you feel vulnerable."

That does it. I brought her in for an awkward hug. She stiffened and I hugged her tightly. It took a weight off my shoulders, I needed this. Seiren awkwardly patted my back, obviously she wasn't used to physical contact.

"I must report this to Kuran-sama."

That sent a chill up my spine. Crap, what will he say to this? How will he react? I pulled away and Seiren bowed again.

"Let's get you home."

I nodded and followed her closely. My legs wobbled from fatigue and fear. It terrified me that such a feeling could paralyse me like this. It only made me worry for what lies ahead of me.


	8. Chapter 8

I slept soundly for a while, being tired and all that night. But during the night somewhere, I began to feel very uncomfortable. I woke up during the night, it was still dark out and I had this eerie feeling that I was being watched. Something didn't feel right.

I opened my drawer to grab Pearl Beauty only to see that she wasn't there. I felt afraid and despite my better judgement, I slipped out of bed and headed towards the door. My hands were trembling when I grasped the doorknob, flinching at how cold it was and a little concerned that it was wet. When I pulled my hand back, it was covered in blood. Nausea washed over me and I swallowed down the bile that began to build in the back of my throat.

I shook it off, it was just another hallucination. Maybe I just need a glass of water, I do feel a little thirsty. I closed my eyes, gripped the cold and wet doorknob and opened my bedroom door. But when I opened the door and opened my eyes, the nausea washed over me again at the site. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, floors and dripping down the stairs. There were even a few drops dripping from above, making me worried about whose blood it was.

I wasn't alone. There was a tall, dark figure by the stairs. He had his head bowed, staring down the stairs as if there was another person watching him. Then he turned to me and I recognised it to be Kuran immediately. Blood was dribbling down his lips, which was quickly lapped up by a thirsty tongue. I felt sicker.

_"Come, Mana."_

His eyes glowed blue and red as he extended a hand out to me.

_"Come with me…"_

I didn't move. I couldn't move. My legs were shaking, unable to do anything else. I felt afraid of him, I was too scared to take my eyes off him. I wanted to run away but I knew I was cornered.

_"Mana…"_

* * *

"Mana?"

I jolted awake to see the wood of my door. My hands were pressed against it and I backed off when Yuki knocked again.

"Mana, are you alright?"

I knocked on the door once.

"Oh, good! It's just that it's ten o'clock and I can't get into your room…"

I stared ahead blankly, opening the door for her. Yuki was dressed and smiling a little uneasily.

"Is everything OK?"

I nodded slowly. I hadn't realised that I had started sleepwalking. Or that I was capable of holding the door closed whilst Yuki tried to get in. Yuki shook my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I shook my head to say that there was nothing wrong, I was just still a little sleepy.

"Um, Seiren arrived a little while ago, she says that Kaname-senpai wants to see you."

I gave her a look of disgust, backing away and turning away, making a show to say that I was definitely not in the mood to see him.

"Mana…"

I sighed slowly, recalling the dream which had Kuran covered in blood. No, not going. I shook my head and waved Yuki away.

"Shall I come with you?"

I rolled my eyes and stormed over to my nightstand where I could grab a pencil with paper.

_I am so not going to waste a Sunday to see him. Tell Seiren that I won't be going._

Yuki took the piece of paper then gave me a disapproving look.

"It would be rude!"

I jumped when she raised her voice at me.

"She came here specially to let you know he wants to see you! And do you know how busy Kaname-senpai is?! He probably has other things to do that are important for his work instead of see you!"

I stared at Yuki, still a little shocked. I had rarely seen her properly angry. And suddenly I felt angry. How  _dare_ she talk to me in such a tone! Yuki seemed to see a little clarity and covered her mouth.

"Mana, I just…"

I gnashed my teeth, remembering that I had no voice to raise at her. So I grabbed her by the collar of the shirt she was wearing and marched her out through my bedroom door. She stumbled, eyes wide in shock by the violence and I slammed my bedroom door, making sure the lock on my door clicked loud enough for her to here.

There was this urge inside me to destroy something. I wanted to make noise and if my voice wasn't around, I'd better fucking destroy something and fucking make as much noise as possible! I headed straight for my vanity and toppled it over. The mirror smashed and the wood cluttered loudly against the floor. The pens, pencils and paper scattered on the floor as I glared down at the wreckage.

"Mana?!"

The door handle rattled as I took in deep breaths, feeling a little fatigue from the outburst.

"Mana, are you alright?!"

Hearing her voice fuelled the anger. I turned, stormed over the door and administered three strong kicks against the wood, hearing Yuki squeak between the first and second kick. My leg hurt because it had been an awkward angle and kicking with a bare foot is not fun.

"What's going on?"

In my anger, I slammed my injured wrist against the door and fell back to cradle it. That had not been a smart move. I took in deep breaths to try and ignore the pain as the handle rattled again.

"Mana, what's going on?"

I looked up at the door, realising that it was Zero on the other side. I parted my lips but remembered the only noise I could make was a soft rasp at best. So I closed my mouth and curled my knees and sulked. The door handle rattled more, Zero, Yuki and eventually Kaien came to knock and ask what was wrong. I just stayed quiet, feeling sorry for myself.

"Mana-sama?"

I frowned and glanced at the door when I heard Seiren.

"The others have gone downstairs. I will speak freely."

She sounds so stiff, I wonder what speaking formally is like.

"It isn't healthy for the body or mind to restrain an emotion. It hurts and it will hurt until the time is right to let it go. It causes actions that will later be regretted and the primary instinct is to lash out. Kaname-sama wishes to speak with you about what transpired yesterday and I promise it won't take too much of your time. He isn't a bad person."

There was a pause as I took in her words. Then began panicking. Does she know that I have unrequited feelings for Zero?!

"To feel weak and not be able to do anything about it can cause anger and frustration."

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding and the panic lifted. I stood and plodded over, unlocking and opening the door. Seiren was there with a neutral face.

"Five minutes?"

I nodded and closed the door to get changed and ready.

* * *

The journey to the Moon Dormitories was quiet and brisk. Seiren was probably worried about time since his lordship seems to have a lot to do and it didn't help I had Kaien gave me a firm scolding when he saw the broken vanity and the mess in my room. After promising to clear it up and perhaps pay for a new one (unlikely, I don't want a new one), I had a quick snack for breakfast and followed Seiren out of the house. I followed her silently, staring at the path glumly. I frankly wasn't in the mood for today, I just want to bundle up in my bed and be lazy.

"We're here."

I nearly smacked into the back of Seiren and craned my head to spot Kuran with a cup of tea on a settee that was parked in front of a couple of coffee tables that were decorated with way too many cakes and sweets. His eyes lit up when he saw me and I had the ominous feeling that he intended for me to stay for more than five minutes.

"Mana, come and sit."

He patted the space beside him and I shook my head firmly. Kuran didn't show any sign of frustration, although I swear I saw the corner of his lips twitch.

"Seiren, you're dismissed," he said as he placed his teacup down and reached over for a knife.

Seiren bowed her head and walked into the Moon Dormitories. I took a deep breath as I pushed my hands into my pockets to grab my notebook and pen.

"Have some cake," he said as he cut a slice of a cake that was decorated with strawberries.

I shook my head again and pulled my notebook and pen out to scribble.

_What did you want to talk about?_

"I wanted to see you," Kuran placed the slice of cake on a plate then pushed it to my side of the table where I was standing.

I ignored it and scribbled down again.

_You want to talk about what happened yesterday._

Kuran sighed patiently as he stared at the piece of paper and sat back a little.

"Please, sit."

I shook my head again, folded my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. Kuran sighed again as he took his cup of tea.

"You don't need to treat me as an enemy, Mana. I'm just trying to help you."

Help me by spill the beans about what you want to talk about, douche! Kuran took a sip and paused for a while.

"Seiren mentioned the run in you had yesterday," he said after a few awkward moments "This means that you're not even safe when she's with you. Our enemies are more cunning that I had originally suspected. I want you to remain within the campus grounds until the problem has been resolved."

Well snap, I thought he'd say something to that extent. I'm under house arrest. Yippee. I turned on my heel, ready to leave.

"Wait, Mana, please."

I began walking off and in no time, he was behind me, grabbing my arm.

"Mana, forgive me if I put you off," he said as I turned to glare at him "but I feel like you should know my feelings."

Oh dear.

"For a long while now, you have been the apple of my eye and I would like to ask for you to give me a chance to be your lover."

Whoa, hey now, buddy, no, bad touch, hands off, you're in my fucking personal space! I winced a little when Kuran tightened his grip slightly.

"It hurts to see you getting hurt more and more," he said as I swear his gaze darkened a little "And every time I see you bury the hurt deeper and deeper but that's just going to cause even more hurt, Mana. Every time I see someone hurt you…"

It was very fleeting but I saw a slight sneer before he masked his face again.

"I'd never forgive them."

In that instance, I remembered the nightmare I had last night. I remembered the dark look he gave me then and it wasn't too different to the one he held now.

"If possible, I'd watch the world burn with you by my side."

His voice sounded a little distorted at that sentence and I was going to dial it down to exhaustion considering the last couple of rough nights but when I blinked, I saw an even more obvious darkness within his eyes. Eyes that were bleeding blood.

I panicked, snatching my arm out of his grip, jumping away and holding Pearl Beauty out at him after snatching her out of her hiding place.

"Mana?"

Suddenly he wasn't looking so dark anymore, there was no more blood and he was looking confused and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Did I say something to offend you?"

My right eye was itching and I squeezed it shut for a moment but when it opened, my vision was red. I then rubbed it and saw blood smeared onto my hand. My stomach clenched as I felt nauseated.

"Mana?"

I held Pearl Beauty higher then winced when suddenly pain exploded in my eye. I squeezed it shut, then had to drop Pearl Beauty to hold it as I didn't want to exert my left hand so much. It was burning, it felt so painful, it was practically blinding. I crouched to my knees, my left hand gently cradling the right as I put pressure on my eye as more and more pain came flooding in. I then felt trickles fall down my cheek and I have a feeling they weren't tears.

"Mana, what's wrong?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I bent over, grinding my teeth as I tried so desperately to not cry out. I decided to take deep breaths, try to think logically and wonder why my eye is bleeding.

"Mana, let me see."

I turned away from him as I scoured the area with my left hand to find Pearl Beauty.

"Mana!"

I winced as he grabbed my face with both hands and batted my right hand aside. My right eye was firmly shut as he thumbed the eyelid gently.

"Mana, open it, let me see what the damage is…"

I was reluctant but when I opened my eye, my vision was surprisingly clear. Kuran was staring deeply into my eye whilst I raised my hand to my peripheral vision and even though there was a smear of blood on the bandages, they just faded away. It had been another hallucination except this one had been pretty damn vivid.

"I don't see anything wrong…"

I didn't pay attention to Kuran as I just stared at my hand, wondering what the fuck had just happened. I felt pain. I felt blood flow out of my eye. I had felt these things, and you're telling me that it was just another fucking illusion?! Bullshit! It can't have been fake! I can't have been! Am I going insane? Do I have to go to a psychiatrist to find out that I'm schizophrenic?!

"Mana!"

I jumped when Kuran grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"I asked if everything was alright."

I stared at him dumbly as he pressed a hand to my forehead.

"You're warm," he murmured "and you look like you've seen a ghost."

He pulled away and settled on his knees, looking down at me with a sombre look.

"Mana, you can tell me if anything is wrong," he said calmly "I won't tell anyone if you're worried about Yuki."

I shook my head, staring at the grass.

"Please, stay a while. We don't even have to talk, just spend some time together."

He grabbed my arms and hoisted me to my feet.

"Come."

But I pulled away as he tried to lead me to the settee. He looked down at me with a hurt look as I grabbed Pearl Beauty, put her away and turned my back to him, head held high.

"One chance is all I ask, Mana," he said as I walked off "I'm sure we'd be a good match."

I wanted to laugh. Ha! He is the last person I would even consider going out with! I'd rather be a Level E than to be his personal plaything! He can throw around all the money he wants, but I promise you, you will never ever find me hanging off his arm like some trophy wife!


	9. Chapter 9

_"Come closer, Mana."_

I couldn't move away from the dark figure. I took a step forward unwillingly.

_"Closer…"_

I took another step forward despite trying to pull away, move away. The shadowy figure was atop a throne.

_"Come, let me see you in the moonlight…"_

I stepped across the shadow line into the silver light. The step echoed as I registered that the floor was stone and I was in heeled boots.

_"Closer, closer…"_

As I took the fourth step forward, I saw that the throne the dark figure sat upon was made of corpses. Rivers of blood flowed from them, staining the floor and pooling in the corners of the dungeon.

_"So beautiful. Come closer, let me see your face…"_

I felt restricted somewhat as I took another step forward and acknowledged the off the shoulder red dress I was wearing. My neck was completely exposed and I felt vulnerable.

_"Yes, my darling…closer…"_

I couldn't speak. I couldn't stop my steps. I couldn't move my body, it was moving by itself as if the shadowed person was commanding it like a puppet. I nearly stepped on a corpse's hand on the sixth step and craned my head to see mismatched eyes gazing down at me hungrily.

_"Mmm…closer…"_

I tried to resist and move away but it was useless. My seventh step hovered over one of the corpses that served as steps to the one that sat atop of the throne.

_"Mana?"_

My foot wavered as I heard my name being called out.

_"What are you doing, my sweet? I said closer!"_

_"Mana!"_

* * *

My eyes flew open and I saw darkness.

"Mana, what are you doing?!"

Huh? What? Who was that? I made out the staircase in front of me but couldn't stop gravity from claiming me and I fell down. I rolled and tumbled, bumping my head, scratching my legs and landing awkwardly on my left hand. Like fuck! I might as well severe it off with the amount of damage it's been taking lately!

"Mana!"

I had rolled a little way from the staircase, at the door and was cradling my left hand as pain shot through the arm and alerting my brain that I had injured it even more. Zero came rushing down the stairs, holding my head still.

"Oi, what was that just now?"

My head hurt…

"Mana?"

Owie, ow, ow…fuck my life.

"Mana…?"

I looked up at Zero who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're not concussed, are you?"

I felt tears drip down my cheeks and I sniffed, probably looking at Zero pitifully.

"Ah, no, don't cry, shit…"

He hoisted me up and led me to the sofa in the sitting room.

"I'll just get some ice," he muttered and left the room.

I didn't have to wait for long as he came running back in after a while with a leaking cloth of ice. He bent my head over and pressed the ice to the back of my head, making me hiss because it was so damned cold.

"Sorry…"

I grunted and held the ice in place. Zero pulled away and we sat there awkwardly.

"Were you…sleepwalking?"

I glanced at Zero and shrugged helplessly.

"You don't remember walking out of your room?"

Nope.

"This isn't normal, is it?"

I shook my head and ducked it.

"When did this start?"

I shrugged helplessly, looking around for something to remind me of the time and date.

"What's going on?"

Yuki plodded downstairs in her dressing gown, yawning blearily and glancing at us.

"Mana?"

She rushed to the other side of me, looking at the ice and at my hand.

"Oh!"

I glanced at my left hand, too confused and disorientated to notice how bent it looked. I had broken it again. Well fuck!

"Mana, what happened?" Yuki whimpered.

"She missed a step on the staircase," Zero was quick to reply.

"Oh, Mana you should be more careful!"

I glanced at Zero and nodded my thanks as Yuki's hands hovered over my injured hand.

"Um…shouldn't we get someone to look at this?"

"I know first aid, I'll get the kit," Zero said as he stood and walked off.

Yuki carefully placed an arm around me as I yawned, still a little agitated from the dream I had. Dreams, hallucinations, constant injury, this can't be some weird stroke of terrible luck, right? Can't last forever either…I hope.

* * *

During crossover, I got given a lot of stares since my arm was back in a sling. The girls were whispering behind me as I struggled to stay awake. Gossip never bothered me, talking behind my back irritated me but I just couldn't bother to turn and tell the girls off. Not that I could, seeing as I lack a voice to raise at them.

My head hurt, I didn't get any sleep after falling down the stairs. Kaien wailing like the baby he was after he found out didn't help. I want to go to bed, but at the same time I don't. What if something else happens when I go to sleep?

* * *

_"Kill her…"_

It was dark, but my eyes were focused. Focused enough to see Yuki bound and gagged to a chair, looking up at me with pleading eyes as she thrashed about in her bonds.

_"Just do it…"_

My hand held a knife and it was pointed at Yuki.

_"She is the root to all your pain…"_

Yuki screamed around her gag as I stared down at her.

_"Slit her throat and coat her body in her own blood…"_

The knife moved as my hand pushed forward to attack her but I managed to grab my wrist to pull it away. Yuki flinched when a thin cut appeared on the base of her neck and I wrestled with my hand as it thrashed forward angrily.

_"Kill her!"_

_"No, no, she's my sister!"_

_"Do it! She took everything away from you!"_

The knife jerked to the left then right as I stumbled to try and regain my balance.

_"She doesn't deserve to live!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Mana!"_

* * *

I gasped as my eyes flew open and I saw Zero gripping my arm.

"Mana, wake up!"

I blinked rapidly to try and clear my sleep filled eyes and saw the knife glint in my hand. I dropped it immediately, feeling sick to my stomach as I recalled the dream I had been having.

"You were sleepwalking again," he whispered as it clattered to the floor.

I was breathing heavily, trying to shake myself out of the horror of attempting to kill Yuki in my sleep. Zero was holding my shoulders, shaking me as I stared at the Yuki's bedroom door, where I had been standing.

"Mana, we should tell Kaien."

I gripped the front of Zero's shirt and looked up at him with pleading eyes. No, no, don't worry, I just need to be locked in my room so I don't do myself damage. Just strap me to my bed, I can't sleep walk if I can't physically get out of bed! But when those thoughts ran through my head, I realised just how loony I felt.

"Mana?"

I shook my head. I don't want him to worry. I'm scared of what this was doing to me. What if I have to see a psychiatrist? What if I get diagnosed with something which might take me away from society? I was found sleepwalking around with a knife in hand after all…

"What if it gets worse?"

I stared at the floor, uncertain on how to react to the sleepwalking I had suddenly developed. I've never had a case of it before and it seemed to be escalating rapidly. First, I'm holding doors closed and now I'm walking around with a knife? I had never felt so lost before.

"Mana, do you remember what dreams you have whilst you're sleepwalking? Maybe we can find a way to calm them down."

Thinking back on the dreams, I have a feeling it'll take a lot of energy to calm down the freaking nightmares of having some vampire with mismatched eyes luring me to my death. I felt frustrated, a headache building up behind my temples from all the stress.

"Mana?"

I looked up at Zero helplessly. I can't tell him. So, I shook myself out of his grip, stormed past him and locked myself in my room. I still couldn't sleep as I sat on my bed, trying to get to grips with what had happened. It didn't help that something smacked into my window and I saw out of the corner of my eye that it was something bloody. I didn't even need to walk over to check whatever it was because just as I suspected, it disappeared in the blink of an eye being the damned illusion that it had been. I wanted to curl up and cry until everything was better. I'm falling into the pit of insanity.


	10. Chapter 10

Oh shut up. I glared half-heartedly at the teacher as he rambled on and on about this piece of crap literature. No-one cares how the characters are portrayed, I'm pretty sure the author wrote this piece of shit because he wanted to. Not because he was bloody compelled to write something that was meaningful and to impact society!

It didn't help that after waking up with a knife in my hand, I was too afraid to go back to sleep. I spent the rest of the night awake in my bed, worried about what would happen if I went back to sleep and getting spooked by the shadows in my room. It felt childish to be scared of the shapes that formed in the moonlight but it creeped me out even more when they began making me feel like I was being watched. As if someone was watching me and daring me to fall asleep. Because we both knew that something bad might happen if I did.

During the day, I was focused on not falling asleep and it was tough. All the lessons had been so boring and the teachers just seemed to go on and on in their usual boring voices like oh my GOD this is driving me insane! I don't care about where the fucking author grew up, if I did, I'd read his stupid biography! Gah, stupid old hag, stop moving back and forth, it's hard to concentrate when you're strutting around!

I leaned back and noticed Zero and Yuki were sitting together in front of me. They were exchanging notes, complaining about the lesson probably. I slumped on my desk, kind of wishing I could join in because I wanted to complain too. This class is so fucking boring. Just end the lesson early already, no-one's interested! I glanced at Yuki and Zero again, spotting Zero smiling as Yuki pulled a face. He does have a nice smile. It's rare so seeing it is all the more wonderful admittedly. Ugh, look at me, the lovesick mute chick with her arm in a sling. Pathetic.

I then saw Zero take hold of Yuki's hand. I found myself sitting straight up when I saw that and swallowed harshly when I felt this pang in my chest. I looked away, feeling disgusted at myself. They're only holding hands, that's all. It's nothing, insignificant, there is no need to be upset. It doesn't hurt.

When the class finally finished, and marked the end of the school day, I wasted no time dashing out and heading straight home. I just wanted to take a relaxing bath before crossover so I wouldn't be as stressed or huffy when trying to keep the girls in line. I don't even want to be a prefect anymore, it feels so pointless at this point because the girls are just so annoying.

When I started running the bath and stripping, I glanced at my sling. I had to be careful to not get the bandages wet or not to let my arm sit in the water. It meant less water which I disliked but doctor's orders. I was advised to shower but please allow me the small luxury of a bath once in a while.

I sat in the bath for a while, letting my muscles relax and I couldn't help but sigh gratefully. My stress just ebbed away as I closed my eyes and sat back, careful to not let the sling dip into the water. Steam rose as I tipped my head back against the wall and smiled. Hot bathes were the best, especially at the weekend. Stupid Fridays, why do the most boring classes have to be then? I was so close to falling asleep so many times…

_"Why do you reject me, Mana?"_

I snapped my eyes open and terror clutched my heart as I only saw the colours red and black around me. I was floating, I was cold, I was scared. I looked around, only seeing space and nothing else.

_"Why do you resist me?"_

I saw a pair of giant mismatched eyes open in front of me, one red and one blue. They held so much hate, so much malice, so much…betrayal?

_"Naughty girls are punished, Mana."_

Red ribbons lashed out of nowhere and constricted tight around my neck. I choked as they crushed my neck and I began thrashing, trying to get rid of them. My arms were paralysed and couldn't move, I could only kick my legs. I gasped as I landed in something wet and deep. I saw…body parts. Whatever I was being thrown into was cold, red and it tasted metallic. This was blood. I was being drowned in a pool of dismembered people who had their blood drained. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe!

_"Mana!"_

A horrid laugh echoed in my head and the sound rang in my ears. I was scared! I'm going to die! I'm scared! Zero…!

_"Mana, wake up!"_

Zero, help me! Please, please, help me!

* * *

"Mana!"

I gasped as my knees suddenly hit the bath mat and I winced when I felt the tiles underneath. I coughed up water as a towel covered my back and hands cupped my face, lifting it so I could see my saviour.

It was Zero. Zero saved me. I took in deep breaths of sweet, sweet air, coughing here and there as I stared into his eyes.

"Mana, you fell asleep in the bath…"

His eyes held pain as he stared at me, his hands gripping my shoulders.

"You were drowning yourself! How?! How is this normal?! Why is this happening?!"

I stared at him in disbelief. This isn't normal. People…don't drown themselves in their sleep. They'd wake up and stop themselves. People…can't…

Zero lifted my head and pushed my hand away from where it was holding my neck. I winced, my neck felt sore.

"You had a tight grip, you're bruising."

I stared at the ceiling blankly when I registered that I had not only submerged myself underwater, but I had been strangling myself. I felt my body shake as I felt the fear growing and growing and that awful laugh sung its horrific tune in my head. I saw blood dripping from the ceiling and it disappeared before it landed on my face. I trembled again and Zero shook me.

"Mana?"

I burst into tears. I couldn't stand it! The dreams, the hallucinations, the sleepwalking and now my apparent attempted suicide whilst I was sleeping?! This isn't normal, this is beyond insane, I don't understand why it has to happen to me! I cried and cried, covering my face so Zero couldn't see my pitiful face.

"Mana…"

I brought my arms around Zero and hugged him tight, trembling from the cold and crying. Zero shifted awkwardly.

"Um, should we get you dry and dressed?"

My eyes flew open at the realisation. I was naked. I was wet. I was pressed up to Zero. Shit. I backed off immediately, found the towel and wrapped myself in it, my eyes still stinging with tears despite the awkwardness. Zero straightened his shirt out, his cheeks a little pink as he looked away.

"I'll give you a minute…"

I stood and bustled out to get to my room.

* * *

After I had slipped something comfortable on, Zero stayed to change my bandages seeming as they got wet and all. He was very gentle and it made me happy to know he cared about me. I couldn't take my eyes off his face. He was so deep in concentration, making sure he didn't hurt me too much. For a moment, I forgot about everything and just focused on him. I just couldn't stop smiling, tears gone and misery waved away.

I felt my cheeks grow hot when he suddenly looked up and our gazes met. I swallowed hard as he sat back after finishing putting my arm back in its sling.

"I'm going to tell Kaien."

My heart leapt as I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"Mana, you could have died. It was just too lucky that I happened to decide to come back early and hear you kicking up a splash."

No please, don't leave now…

"I won't be long, I'll come back."

He stood and gave me a small encouraging smile.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you would cry like a little girl."

I punched him in the stomach and regretted that decision when I remembered that he didn't exactly have a jelly belly. He stood back and smirked.

"Just don't change. It'll be too weird."

I watched as he left, suddenly feeling cold and alone. I sat more comfortably on the bed and stared at the door longingly, making sure I stayed awake.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed but the sun had gone down and the only light source was in my room was the moonlight. Yuki hadn't come home yet, so I assumed she did crossover by herself then went patrolling. Zero and Kaien…can't still possibly be talking? It's been…ages… I continued staring at the door. Sooner or later…someone will…

"Mana?"

I perked at my name but then realised it wasn't Zero's voice. And I didn't realise it had been Kuran until he opened my door and stepped into my room. I jumped, dashing to grab Pearl Beauty from the bedside table and lifted her at him. I swayed at the sudden movement, still feeling a little out of it. Kuran watched, his eyes burning into me.

"The Chairman has filled me in," he said and something icy clutched at my heart "I can help you, Mana."

No way, buddy, back off! I brandished Pearl Beauty at him but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Mana, the same vampire that attacked your family is on the school grounds."

It took a moment to register what he had said and I glowered at him. Don't you even start with your manipulative lies!

"He has come to finish what he started," he continued "I can help stop the dreams, Mana. Stop the sleepwalking which has put both you and Yuki in danger."

I was trembling, scared as I remembered in the dreams, it had been  _him_  who had been there to instil the fear.

"I can stop the hallucinations."

Fuck, that right there proves he's behind it all!

"Mana, not getting help right now will kill you! It could even put Yuki in danger and maybe even Kiryu…"

I felt my grip on Pearl Beauty waver as I considered it. He was right, if my sleepwalking continued, if there really was someone pulling the strings…then what if I manage to succeed in killing someone?

Hearing Pearl Beauty clatter to the floor snapped me out of my thoughts and I backed off when I saw Kuran had come closer.

"Come with me, Mana."

He held his hand out as I began feeling dizzy and fell forward.

* * *

"Stay out here."

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

I came to when I heard voices and a door close. I saw the jacket of the Night Class uniform as arms carried me. I looked around, my sight blurry and my body ached. There was a soft bounce when the person carrying me sat down.

"Mana, I have been meaning to say something for a very long time now."

I shivered, feeling very unsafe as fingers ran up my neck.

"And I intend to repeat it every day just so you can remember."

I know I'm in danger but my body won't move.

"I love you."

I felt sick as a hand cradled the back of my head and lifted it so it was resting against his chest, where I could hear his heartbeat.

"And everything that I do, everything that I have ever done…and everything that I will do is all out of my love for you. You may not reciprocate those feelings just yet."

He pushed my right shoulder down and I found feeling a chilled breath against my skin.

"But you will learn that I am patient. It is only when I'm pushed or when the time is right…that I act."

That was the only warning I got until I felt pain in my neck. It took a while to understand what was going on.

_I'm…getting bitten…_

I could hear his throat swallowing my blood.

_…by a Pureblood…vampire…_

I stared up at the ceiling as I felt those fangs leave my neck.

_He's turned me into a monster!_

My right fist hit him square on the chest and it only pushed me out of his lap. I landed with a loud thud and crawled as far away until my back hit a wall or a window, I'm not sure.

"Mana…"

I held the puncture wounds, breathing in and out spastically and trembling at the realisation.

_This has to be another nightmare…_

I saw Kuran advancing towards me and I realised I was defenceless.

_Someone please, just tell me that this is another nightmare!_

I could smell something…delicious permeate the air and I suddenly felt…a little thirsty. Kuran knelt down to my level as I tried to get my head around my senses. I felt him grab my chin and pull me forward. He tilted my head up and smothered my lips with his. Through my lips, I felt something enter then liquid spilled into my mouth. I swallowed some without thinking or tasting at first but then I realised. This was blood. This was  _his_ blood. And it tasted…awful but addicting. I hated it!

I punched again and he moved back, severing the kiss. I coughed and spilt the rest of the blood all over me, choking and coughing as I tried to get it out. I hated it! It tasted horrendous but why am I craving more?! This isn't right, this can't be right!

"Mana."

I looked up at Kuran, breathing heavily and suddenly, familiarity screamed at me. But not because he was that vampire who had rescued me and Yuki…

"Mana, you need to drink more."

I pushed against his chest when he tried to come closer and I stared at him in disbelief.

"Mana?"

As I began to lose consciousness, I remembered. This vampire in front of me…is my older brother.


	11. Chapter 11

My fingers were small compared to the ivory keys in front of me. As they pressed down on them and moved, I winced internally when they hit the wrong keys.

_"Not quite. Here."_

I saw bigger hands reach past me and play the short song in front of me.

_"Now you try."_

I reached out and mimicked the bigger hands' movements, this time doing it correctly.

_"Well done."_

I looked up to see an older woman and I recognised her to be my mother. She gave me a warm smile as she moved me on her lap and kissed my forehead.

_"Mother, Mana, look!"_

I turned to see little Yuki run up to us after lying on the floor with paper and pens everywhere. She held up a shabby looking picture of a piano and Mother and I playing it.

_"That's lovely, dear! Look, Mana, isn't your big sister wonderful?"_

I nodded and reached for it.

_"Thank you, Yuki-nee!"_

Ugh, that voice of mine at five years old just made me cringe! Gah! It's awful and childish!

Yuki looked ecstatic when I took the picture and grinned.

_"You and Mother play so nicely!"_

_"You can play with me too, Yuki."_

Yuki shook her head.

_"No, I prefer drawing."_

I heard a door opening and Yuki's eyes sparkled.

_"Kaname-nii-sama is back!"_

Gah! Even at five years old she was in love with him! Yuki turned on her heel and dashed out of the living room. Mother giggled.

_"Let's welcome your father and brother home."_

Great. Abso-fucking-lutely great, let's. I slipped down from Mother's lap and she walked ahead of me. I followed her out to the lobby where she embraced Father tightly and Yuki was hugging Kur…ahem. Kaname-nii-sama, ugh…

 _"Welcome home,"_ I said in a very rehearsed tone.

Kuran, I mean, Kaname-nii-sama smiled at me and Yuki stepped aside to let me hug him.

* * *

The memory distorted and I remember sitting on a sofa and Kura…no, Kaname-nii-sama, was hugging me tightly. It was like he was afraid and Yuki was fiddling with her favourite red pen. The doors opened and Mother came in, her eyes looking tired and wearing a sad smile.

_"It's time, Kaname."_

Ku…Kaname-nii-sama, nodded and pressed a kiss to my head. He stood at the same time as Yuki who looked at him pleadingly.

_"Be careful, Kaname-nii-sama."_

He just smiled at her then looked towards me. I remained silent as Mother came to me, taking my hand and helping me off the sofa.

_"Come, Yuki, it's not safe here."_

Yuki nodded as she took Mother's free hand and we were led through another door. Kaname-nii-sama looked solemn as he watched us leave and Yuki was still looking for him when the doors closed. I remember feeling confused when we were just in a small dark room. Were we hiding? What was it that we were hiding from?

_"I love the both of you so much."_

Mother kneeled before us and embraced us tightly.

_"All I want is for the two of you to be able to live normal lives without any threats. So I…"_

I remember the panic that surged through me when I smelt and saw Mother's blood.

 _"Take good care of each other,"_ she was smiling and Yuki gripped my hand tightly after dropping her pen  _"You are sisters, you must look after each other."_

Everything went white as she drew nearer and all I could remember feeling was panic, fear and this awful pain of losing a mother whom I had loved so much.

* * *

I woke up and felt more tears fall down the sides of my face. I gasped for air and suddenly choked as I felt this horrible burning in my throat. I needed something to drink to get rid of it! I'm so thirsty, I need to drink! I sat up looking for something to drink and only seeing Kuran sitting on the bed, out of his uniform and in what looked like some of his personal clothing.

"Drink, Mana."

I lunged for him. I couldn't control my body as I gripped his arms, held him down and drove my fangs into him. His muscles made a slight movement as a reaction as I kept his neck in a strong hold, drinking like a dying man who had found an oasis in the middle of the desert. It felt so good, feeling the warm liquid flow down my throat, coaxing the burning sensation away. I felt arms around me, supporting me and in some twisted sense cradling me. Then I registered what was going on.

_I'm drinking blood._

_I have been turned into this beast._

_No…I've been this beast before and now that I've turned back…_

I pulled away, blood spilling on the sheets and I backed off. I felt horrified, sick and just horrible. I covered my mouth, feeling my fangs bump against my fingers and more tears flowed down my cheeks.

_I didn't want this!_

"Mana, do you need more?"

I shook my head, curling into a ball. A hand rested on my head and Kuran gently tried to thread his fingers through my hair. I say tried because it was pretty tangled and I felt the usual annoying pain when fingers got caught in knots.

"Mana…I love you."

Oh gods, I do not need to hear that. Unless you're addressing me in a rather over affectionate brother then I'll…sort of go along with that. Hey, wait, what are you doing?!

His hand somehow reached under my chin and lifted it. He stared into my eyes as I started to get over with my sudden crying. He moved closer and I managed to move my head away from him. He hesitated then kissed my cheek.

"I suppose it is a bit soon."

Soon? Soon for what exactly? I shuffled away from him and he grabbed my left wrist. It was then I noticed my arm had completely healed up. The bandages and sling were gone, there was no pain, no awkward distortion and no burns. I flexed it, still a little dumbstruck and Kuran slipped his hand into my left one. I jerked away and he gripped it tighter and I glanced up at him sternly. He pulled me closer and he reached out, brushing some hair out of the way.

"I suppose you've forgotten about our engagement."

…Hey, wait, now, hold up! We're siblings! And when were we engaged?! Please tell me I'm mistaken and you mean something else with the term, 'engagement'.

"Judging by your look, you have."

He pulled away, looking disheartened.

"You didn't remember…"

Again, we are siblings. Incest is like illegal, right? Right?! Kuran squeezed my hand.

"Mana, I wish for you to stay here for a while longer," he said and looked up at me to catch my gaze "Our enemy is still out there and despite changing back, you don't know how to use your abilities."

I'm not staying here. I shook my head and Kuran squeezed tighter.

"He's here for you and Yuki," he said "Kiryu is taking care of Yuki and I want to keep you here where I know Seiren will keep you safe. So please, just a little longer."

I am not staying trapped here! I jumped when the mirror in the room cracked and I winced as a pain shot through my head briefly. Kuran glanced at the mirror before grabbing my shoulders.

"You have no control," he said as I held my head, feeling a little woozy "You need to stay here, you're still recovering."

Guh, what time is it anyway? I feel like I've been here for a while…

"I need to go, Mana, I have…business to attend to."

He stood up and kissed the top of my head.

"I beg of you. Stay here and let everyone protect you. I cherish you above everything else so  _please_  just listen to me."

No! I've never listened to you and I won't start now! Ow! Something in me surged as something was knocked over on the bedside table. Kuran grabbed my face and made me look up at him.

"You are in no condition to fight if that's what you're thinking," he said "Remember what happened the last time you tried to take something on by yourself?"

Right, my arm. How could I forget?

"You need to at least control your emotions before even considering going out there," he said and the door opened behind me.

"Kaname-sama…"

Kaname looked over and nodded.

"Please, you just need to stay put for tonight. I will come back."

He pressed another kiss to my head and sighed.

"I love you."

I let my head drop to stare at the dark floor. I heard his footsteps as he left and I glanced at the curtained window. I could see orange rays of light and began wondering, had I really been out for the whole night and day? Or maybe I've been out for more than one day? I'm not sure, but it did worry me. Yuki and Zero…they must be so worried…

"Mana-sama."

I turned to see Seiren as she closed the door after bidding Kuran goodbye. She looked at me and I could sense some…sympathy from her perhaps?

"Sit up properly."

I did so, feeling as if she could command me in any way with that tone of voice. She sat cross-legged in front of me and offered her hands.

"A lot has happened."

No shit.

"Take some time to meditate, it will help."

Guh, she's like a really strict older sister. I hesitated but took her hands regardless. She closed her eyes and it encouraged me to do the same.

"Focus on your breathing."

Yes, ma'am. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I already began to feel calm.

"It's difficult but training every day like this will help…cope."

She spoke as if she had experience. I opened my eyes after a while and pulled away. She opened her eyes and I motioned for a pen and paper. She pulled a notebook and a pencil out from her pockets, as if she had been expecting me to lack a voice still.

"Better to think and write instead of using your rash personality to speak first."

Oi. You hardly know a thing about me, sister. Back off. I bristled and winced as a book fell off a bookshelf.

"Your emotions, Mana-sama. Control them."

Easier said than done! I rolled my eyes and scribbled down in the notebook.

_I want a change of clothes._

"I will have Souen and Toya retrieve some from your room."

Hell no! I'm not having them shuffling through my clothes!

_I want to go home and change there._

"Out of the question."

Oh come on! I jumped when another book fell off the shelf.

"Emotions, Mana-sama."

You fucking bitch. Seeing her stern look, I realised that there was no talking her into letting me out. Not having the energy, I wrote down what I wanted and ripped the page out, handing it to her.

"There's a bathroom over there if you wish to wash," she said as she gestured to a door in the corner.

I nodded as she left the room and faceplanted into the mattress. I felt my body shake as I heard the mirror crack and completely shatter.


	12. Chapter 12

I was glad to have changed into a fresh set of clothes and to have been able to take a cleansing shower. Seiren was outside guarding the hallway as it were so that left me alone in this big, dark bedroom all by myself. There were plenty of books if I wanted to read but I really should have asked for Seiren to bring my whole collection of manga so I could at least read something that I'd like.

By now the sun had set and I had opened the curtains to one of the windows to look out, wanting to at least have some view so I could look out and daydream. The moon was out and I could see the woods that separated the Moon Dormitories from the town. It usually calmed me to look outside, it often made me want to paint the scenery but I have very little skill in the drawing department. Like seriously, how do artists make those pictures? My handwriting is awful, I've had several complaints from my teachers that although I'm doing the work correctly, it is just a pain in the ass to read it. Even I can't read my own handwriting, it's the bad!

I did a little more meditation as Seiren suggested but I still was so bored. How can I sit still at a time like this? Kuran has announced that the vampire who killed my parents is on campus and wanting to off Yuki and I. Like what the hell?! Do you really expect me to stay here when I could be out there making sure Yuki is safe?! I promised Mother to protect her! Damn it, I'm not going to take this!

The moment I jumped to my feet, I winced as a couple of heavy books fell from the bookshelf. When I turned, Seiren had stepped in.

"That has been the eighth time, Mana-sama. You need to spend more time meditating."

I fell back to my sitting position and closed my eyes resignedly. I heard the door close and snorted to myself. Of course, I can't control my new powers. Like fuck, was it really necessary to change me back?

Crack!

"Nine and counting, Mana-sama. You need to learn to be patient."

Oh my god, making me more angry won't solve anything, Seiren!

Crack!

…

…

…

"Ten."

I slumped on the window, opening my eyes to see that a glass on the bedside table had two large cracks in it. Yeah, well done, Mana. You may have a little headache now but at least you're not setting anything on fire and that is always a good thing.

…

…

You know, I have lived like ten years without these powers. All I need is Pearl Beauty and I can take the fucker out!

…

Pearl Beauty is an anti-vampire weapon. I am now a Pureblood vampire. I will only do more damage to myself if I use her. FUCK!

The glass shattered completely and I sighed, dropping my head.

"Eleven. Please meditate and try to control yourself so you don't do yourself any harm."

My headache was growing and I rubbed my temples. I really didn't need to be turned back and this was hardly to right time to be turned back. What was the point in all of this?

I turned back and leaned my head on the cool glass of the window, staring out into the night. That was when I noticed I was being watched. There was someone coming out of the woods, shambling through the grass like a zombie and his lifeless eyes looked up to meet my gaze. This was a Level E vampire, I realised. I recoiled as something hit the window and I saw more and more of them coming out from the dark woods and looking up at me like I was their target.

"That was the twe-"

I bounced back again when another rock was thrown at the window, thankfully the Level Es lacked coordination and not enough strength but there were still marks. Seiren crossed the room to look out and pushed me back.

"Don't go anywhere near the window, I will inform the others."

I stumbled and fell on the bed as she ran out. I stared at the window as more rocks were thrown at the window, cracking it more and more. The more I watched rocks fly, the more it felt like this was a distraction. They weren't really…trying.

Eventually the rocks stopped and I approached the window to see Senri, Ruka and Rima pushing back the Level E hoard. I sat down to watch in some odd fascination. Ruka and Rima in particular, they were just so…brilliant. I never knew them well but I never really had the interest. Rima would often ignore me as I would her whilst Ruka was plain standoffish with both Yuki and I. Probably due to the fact that she was jealous about Kuran and hey, sister you can keep him and have my blessing, I want nothing to do with it.

Besides, I will say this again. He is my older brother.  _Brother_. Nothing romantic there. Although, the way he would look at me and the way he has acted made it seem like he saw me as more than a little sister. Don't worry, I will spare you the details on what kind of level of wrong that was.

What I found particularly…captivating was seeing Senri fight. Something about the way he used his ability screamed familiar to me and it feared but fascinated me. The way he could use his own blood as a weapon felt nostalgic but it also felt chilling. As if I had borne witness to such an ability before but it was because it had been used against me perhaps. I'm not sure.

As I continued watching Senri, I noticed that he hadn't spotted one Level E charging towards him from a blind spot. I wanted to shout and notify him, only to accidentally shatter the window completely and I nearly fell out. All three vampires turned to me as I plopped back away from the window, a little wide-eyed and my head nagging me for not controlling my emotions again.

"Mana-sama, I said to stay away from the window!"

I didn't really pay attention to Seiren when she stormed in after hearing the window shatter. When I had moved back from the window after breaking it, I could see a dark shadow in the trees, his red and blue eyes glowing tauntingly. They seemed to challenge me as the shadowed figure lifted a young girl who was in Day Class uniform. It struck me as I recognised not only where I had seen those eyes before but who he was. And as he shook the girl back and forth, like a master promising his dogs a tasty steak, I felt the dread bloom in my heart. He's got Yuki.

"Mana-sama, it's not safe here."

He's got Yuki…

"Mana-sama?"

That motherfucker who killed my parents has my twin sister! How fucking dare he! I will fucking kill him!

"Mana-sama, don't!"

Before I knew it, I had shot out of the window, past the Night Class who were around, landed on the cold grass and shot off through the woods. An all too familiar laugh echoed through the campus as shouts for my name faded into the background. I ran past another large mass of Level E vampires but they didn't pay any attention to me and nor I them. I needed to save Yuki!

Suddenly I caught sight of them and dug my heels in to stop. My head spun as I processed just how far and fast I had run and the tall Pureblood laughed whilst I stumbled. I caught my breath and glared at him. He tossed the girl in front of me and it was only when I saw her lying in front of me in the moonlight that I realised it wasn't Yuki. She was a similar build but in the darkness, I hadn't seen her pigtails or her glasses. She was covered in blood, her eyes staring lifelessly up into the clear night and just as I identified her as another student whom no-one really paid attention to, she turned to dust.

My heart dropped as the vampire laughed louder, enjoying my horror as I registered the death of a poor innocent girl. She had been used as bait, simply sacrificed to bring me out into the open and I hadn't felt more stupid in my life. Out of all the bad decisions I had ever made, this took the cake.

"Do you remember me, Mana?"

I felt my body shaking as I glared up at the man, feeling my anger boil my blood as I tried to restrain myself from lashing out at him. He grinned expectantly, standing there patiently as I parted my lips to mouth his name.

Rido Kuran. My uncle.

He tipped his head back and roared with laughter.

"How quaint! The poor little princess has lost her voice!"

He took a step forward, crushing the girl's glasses. I took a step back, suddenly regretting every decision which led me to here.

"Too bad," his voice dipped "I won't be able to hear you scream."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, I remember why Senri's ability seemed so familiar to me. Yeah, it was this guy, I saw him use it before. You know, like he's using on me right now.

Rido's laughs echoed in the night as I ran through the forest, trying to figure out which way to go to get back to where someone could help me out. The red whips grew closer and closer and I was just grateful that I was in jeans instead of my school uniform. It didn't take too long to feel one blood whip coil around my ankle and pull me over so I faceplanted into the grass. I didn't have time to get up when a boot slammed down on my back. He laughed more, crushing his heel into my back as I tried to push myself up so there wasn't grass up my nose.

"Is this it?" he taunted and lifted then slammed his foot into my back "The precious little princess that my dear nephew cherishes?"

Ow! Fuck, you could break my spine if you keep stamping on me like that!

"How disappointing."

His boot slammed higher into my back and my breasts were shoved into the hard ground. Ow, fuck! Seriously! Ow!

"Pathetic!"

He spat on me and I tried to think straight as he slammed his boot into me again and I headbutted the ground next. His boot lifted and I rolled over to avoid the next stamp. I jumped up to my feet and raised my fists, having enough of getting booted. He laughed at this then raised his fists too, as if mocking my stance.

"Come on then," he taunted "what are you going to do?"

It kind of happened out of instinct if anything. My thumbnail sliced open four of my fingers and four blood whips shot out at him. He raised his arm in a defensive stance and my blood whips wrapped around it. I pulled, curling my fingers like I was holding Pearl Beauty's handle and strained against him, glaring at his smirk.

"Very good, Mana," he grinned "Very good indeed."

He then snapped his fingers and I lost my grip on my blood whips when his lashed out and struck me, pushing me over.

"But you need more… _bite_."

I scrambled back and jumped to my feet, holding my hand out to prepare to slice my fingers again for attack.

"Mana, you're untrained, unprepared."

His voice fell into a soft croon as he beckoned me closer.

"I'd hate to take advantage of such a promising young lady," he cooed "So much potential…so much unhidden talent…I want to bring that out in you."

Nope, no bribing me, I am not going to fall down such an obvious spiral of trickery! I sliced my fingertips and attacked again. He blocked the whips without so much as a blink and I already felt a bit fatigued. He was moving closer, I was losing my vision already and I found myself pressed up against one of the trees. He reached out for me.

"I want to…make you perfect."

Something in the back of my mind prickled and before I registered what my body as doing, I had jumped up and grabbed a branch. A gunshot rang out and Rido roared, holding his chest and stumbling back. I dropped down as Zero came into view. I glanced up at him as he gave me the once over before aiming Bloody Rose at Rido. He dodged the next bullet and it was then I noticed Zero was covered in thorns and vines, at least the arm that wielded Bloody Rose was. The vines seemed to power Bloody Rose and Rido was being scared further and further away.

"Mana, get back to the school!" Zero pressed a hand to my front and pushed me back "It's not safe!"

I managed to shove Zero out of the way first before my arm got snared in Rido's blood whips. I pulled against him as he snarled at me, rushing for me with claws and fangs at the ready. I didn't feel afraid like last time, I didn't even blink an eye. Because I felt safe with Zero who raised his gun and shot. Rido disappeared and I hadn't fully registered it until Zero grabbed my shoulder to shake it.

"Mana?"

I rubbed my arm and backed off to look up at him, my heart pounding as everything that had happened just ran around my head. I could hear my breathing as Zero looked down at me, looking concerned. He did have beautiful eyes. I could stare up at them for all eternity. He still looked like a mess though, I probably looked worse. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up, I felt happy. Zero was here, I felt happy, I felt safe. I don't know how long I stood there, feeling blissful and on top of the world. But the silence felt deafening. I parted my lips.

"Z…"

"Zero!"

We both heard Yuki's voice and Zero seemed to blink out of something as he stepped away. I felt my heart leap as my voice jarred and I closed my mouth. Then my heart broke as Yuki ran and threw her arms around Zero. I felt like something inside me had flown out, leaving me an empty shell. I felt…lost as Zero looked down at Yuki as if she was his world. They smiled to each other as something nasty and painful twisted inside me. My throat trembled and my lips wobbled. My eyes burned. I don't know how long it was that I stood there, wallowing in my pain until Hell's Gates opened wider to suck me deeper in.

"Mana."

What was left of my heart stopped. A cold hand rested itself on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Let's go."

No, don't make me. Kuran pulled me back and turned me round. He pressed his hand to my back and pushed me along. My legs moved as he gripped me tighter.

"We should at least get you some shoes."

I had forgotten that I had just ran out barefoot. It was only now that I could feel the cold grass against the soles of my feet. I struggled when suddenly Kuran scooped me off my feet and carried me for the rest of the way to the Moon Dormitories. Seiren was waiting with some socks and shoes for me. I reached out for them but she put them on for me as Kuran angled in a way that my feet faced her. He then placed me down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I love you."

It made me feel sick when he said that, especially as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's time to go home."

No! This is my home! Don't make me leave!

Kuran pressed his hand on my back as he began walking off campus, with me trying to resist him. Seiren followed behind and my legs moved despite my mind screaming no. I didn't want to leave here. Kuran's hand against my back was strong, unrelenting and cold. I could see the sky turning as dawn approached and I looked back, watching the school growing smaller and smaller in the distance. Seiren looked at me, her expression stoic as always. But something about her didn't seem cold as usual. She seemed…compassionate which felt odd.

"Mana."

There was something commanding in Kuran's voice as suddenly we stopped and I turned to see a car, ready for us to leave. Something clutched at my heart, I don't want to leave.

"Let's go."

I dug my heels in as Seiren got into the passenger seat and Kuran opened the back door, gripping my hand as he tried to pull me in.

"Come."

No, don't make me. I looked over my shoulder, wishing to see Zero one last time. Please come for me, Zero. Don't let him take me away.

"Mana, now."

Zero!


	14. Chapter 14

_Kaname watched as his fiancée looked out of the car window. Her eyes showed her fatigue and it displeased him to know that just over an hour ago, she had put herself in danger. But it's alright, for now at least. She was safe._

_Kaname reached out to hold her hand which lay on the middle seat that separated them. Her head moved slightly towards him and her fingers curled slightly so he was holding a fist more than a hand. He ignored this and smiled at her._

_"Sleep. It'll be a long journey."_

_Mana looked at him through the corner of her eye before directing her gaze back out of the car. He ignored this defiance again, leaning back and running his thumb across her skin. He watched as she continued watching the scenery go by, he watched as her eyelids fluttered closed and he raised her now lax hand to his lips to kiss it._

_"I love you," he murmured._

* * *

_Mana was still sleepy when they arrived eight hours later. Kaname was swift enough to usher her inside the mansion since the early afternoon sun was bright and Mana looked extremely uncomfortable. When the doors closed and staff took Kaname's coat away, Mana didn't look up in awe or look around the lobby. She just kept her head down, like a punished child. Kaname hooked a finger under her chin and tipped it up so her head was up straight._

_"Stand up straight," he instructed in a gentle tone "You are queen here. Have them fear you."_

_Be proud, be strong. He saw her take in a breath and let it out slowly. He moved his arm to circle her shoulders and brought her closer. Her head was still held up but her eyes seemed to move around, as if they wanted to find a place to settle on._

_"Have you prepared our rooms?"_

_"Yes, Kaname-sama."_

_One maid bowed in front of them and Kaname turned to Seiren._

_"You're dismissed. Dinner will be at five."_

_"Yes, Kaname-sama."_

_She bowed as the maid began leading the way upstairs. Mana walked obediently by his side and he relished in the moment. This young lady will be his wife soon and they will finally begin their life together. He squeezed her shoulder and watched as the muscle under her eye twitched and the maid stopped abruptly with a flinch when a lightbulb smashed behind them. Mana let out a slow breath as she closed her eyes and Kaname felt somewhat pleased that she was trying to control her emotions._

_The maid was watching them and he just gave her a sharp look to get her moving again. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mana's hands tense but nothing else got broken. She looked stressed and he couldn't blame her. Suddenly turning into a Pureblood was most likely taxing on her emotions. She was trying so hard to suppress them and he felt proud. A woman with good perseverance is always a good leader. She'll be perfect._

_When they arrived at Mana's room, he ordered for tea to be brought to them so they can make use of the small tea table that was by the French windows. He closed the door behind him and Mana stood still by his side, her head up but her eyes looking ahead blankly, as if not quite in this world anymore. He shook her slightly and she blinked, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He pushed against her back and she moved reluctantly to the table. He sat her down before taking the other seat and reached out to hold her hand. She curled it into a fist so he rested it on the table where he could cover it with his larger hand._

_"I hope you like this view," he said as he watched her stare out "You can see most of the gardens from here and I've made sure to have plenty of rosebushes planted near here."_

_Mana's only response was a slow blink and he tilted his head._

_"Roses are beautiful, but of course their beauty is nothing compared to you."_

_Mana's gaze flickered to him briefly before she withdrew her hand and folded it with the other on her lap. Kaname circled the table with his fingertips briefly before withdrawing his hand and looking out to the garden._

_"If you prefer I could have different flowers planted," he offered "Which flower is your favourite? I'll have them delivered by tomorrow evening so they may be planted as soon as possible."_

_Mana's lips moved slightly against each other as his young fiancée took a calming breath. He was annoying her. Very well, he'll wait until the tea arrived to discuss further matters._

_The maid came back half an hour later with the tea and took the time to pour two cups of green tea. Mana nodded slightly when her cup was poured and Kaname waited until they were alone until he spoke again._

_"I would like to arrange our wedding as soon as possible."_

_Mana's chest moved with her sudden hitch in her breath and a slight crack appeared in one of the glass panels. She finally turned her head to look at him, her eyes showing her hesitation._

_"It would be more convenient for me, I'm afraid. I do have a busy schedule and I'd rather sort it out sooner than later."_

_Mana opened and closed her mouth before looking down then looking around. Perhaps it is a bit soon to spring it on her?_

_"The date doesn't have to be set right away but I would like it if we decided some details now. We can take our time with this, we'll be living together and getting to know one another better first of course."_

_Mana's breaths were coming in deep and slow as her eyes gave away the struggle she was holding back. They were still darting around the place as her lips parted then closed as if she couldn't decide whether to speak or not. She then turned to him and mimed writing on her hand. He pursed his lips momentarily._

_"Mana, you can't still be on voice rest since your vocal cords should have been healed long ago," he said curtly "On top of that, your healing abilities as a Pureblood should have solved that problem. Please, don't be so childish."_

_Mana's eyes widened in disbelief as she sat back and looked at him for a minute or two. She then turned to stare out of the window, her breaths slowly becoming normal. Her bottom lip was wobbling, she looked like a little child who had been denied something so trivial. Kaname felt a small pang of annoyance as she seemed to focus on some imaginary spot in the garden. He picked his cup and took a small sip._

_"I would like to have an extravagant wedding," he said frankly "I wish to show you off to the whole world. Gloat about the fact that you are mine and mine alone."_

_He could see Mana's small finger twitching against her scruffy jeans. He then distastefully eyed the red top she was wearing that was still a little muddy from whatever scuffle she had with Rido._

_"Thoughts?"_

_Mana snorted derisively._

_"I thought as much. We can reach a compromise."_

_Mana's lips twitched into a near sneer but she kept her face as neutral as possible. He lowered his cup and looked at her, feeling that familiar pang in his chest. She was so stubborn, so against him and it hurt. It hurt to know she had valued that hunter above everything else and she was simply treated as someone who could be easily replaced by him. It hurt to think she put herself so low that she would let herself get injured, have her heart broken… It simply angered him to know that Kiryu simply thought as if she never had a heart to begin with._

_"Mana, you should put yourself above everyone around you," he said "Never let anyone think that you are beneath them."_

_Mana took another calming breath, as if she was trying to enter a meditative state so she could ignore him. Kaname sighed softly, taking another sip._

_"Why won't you speak? You have a wonderful voice and it's sad to know that you are denying me such a pleasure."_

_Mana took a deep breath, swallowing and clenching her hands so tightly that they were turning white. Kaname chose to keep quiet as he finished his cup. Mana didn't touch hers and by the time he had finished, her eyes were closed and she was taking deep breaths. He stood and walked to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. She continued to ignore him._

_"If you wish, I can send Seiren with you to buy some clothes and other personal items to make it feel more like home here. There is a nightdress and some other clothes in the wardrobe for the time being."_

_He leaned down and kissed her head. She flinched minutely but he still noticed it._

_"I love you."_

_Mana took another deep breath as he left, sneaking one last glance at her from the doors before leaving._

* * *

_A week had gone by already. It had been a huge blur of work for Kaname, not really being able to spend a lot of time with his fiancée but finally there was a free day for him to spend with her. He waited in the dining room for her to appear for breakfast but it was only when the maid came with his coffee and told him that Mana had decided to just grab a quick bite to eat from the kitchen before going to the ballroom that he realised she wasn't coming. She had passed the past few mornings there, apparently, she had taken a shine to the grand piano._

_So Kaname took his coffee and instructed for breakfast to be served in the ballroom. He swiftly made his way to the ballroom, hearing the piano music from the lobby. He carefully opened the doors and stepped in, seeing Mana at the grand piano which was on the far side of the room. He saw music books around, some looked new and others seemed old, as if she had spent time in the library to look for them. He saw that she looked focused, she hadn't even noticed that he had come in._

_"Bravo," he said once she had finished the piece she had been playing._

_Her fingers slipped and a couple of jarred notes echoed from the piano, making them both flinch. Mana looked up to see him walking across the dance floor towards her._

_"If you would like, I could arrange for piano lessons so you can improve," he offered as he stopped to look at the collection of music books "Perhaps even singing lessons. I'm aware you never had them and it will keep you busy if you would like that."_

_Mana shook her head and he frowned._

_"Are you sure? You love music, it can't hurt to study it further."_

_Mana shook her head again. Kaname sighed patiently, taking a sip from his coffee._

_"I arranged for breakfast to be served here, I was hoping we could spend some time together."_

_Mana seemed irritated as she sighed softly and carefully placed the cover of the piano down over the keys. Kaname glanced at her, noticing the open notebook beside her._

_"Have you been writing songs again?" he asked and she was quick to snap it shut._

_He took another sip of coffee to conceal his irritation. She was just being childish again, maybe she just needs some more time._

_"It would be nice to hear them," he said "There's no need to be shy about them. I can either keep silent or give you constructive feedback."_

_He lifted his head as the doors opened and Seiren came in with a tray of what looked like a breakfast for one. She blinked in acknowledgement towards him as she walked across the ballroom and placed it on top of the piano._

_"Your breakfast, Mana-sama."_

_Mana nodded slightly and Seiren bowed before making her way out. Kaname was silent for a moment or two as Seiren left then glanced at Mana who was staring at the tray, as if contemplating something._

_"Are you and Seiren getting close?" he asked "It's good that I know you aren't lonely at least when I'm not around."_

_Mana's brow twitched slightly as she continued staring at the breakfast tray. Kaname observed her silently as she kept staring and he placed his empty coffee mug down on the tray._

_"I've ordered for breakfast to be served here so we can spend some time together."_

_Mana didn't say or show anything, her eyes shifting slightly to look at the empty mug he had just placed down._

_"Speak to me, Mana. It's been a long time since I've heard your voice."_

_Mana turned her head away from him, her lips pushing themselves together a little at his request._

_"You have a wonderful voice and I can only imagine how beautiful it would be if you just gave it some training…"_

_Mana lifted the piano cover up swiftly and slammed her fingers on the keys. Kaname swallowed as the notes hung in the air until her fingers began moving furiously to play another song. He stayed quiet, his eyes moving to the strings within the piano, watching as they were plucked to make a quick-tempered song. Mana's eyes were shut as she played, it seems like this was a well-rehearsed piece on her part._

_Staff came in shortly to set up a table then to lay out the breakfast on it. Some younger maids and cooks lingered to listen to Mana playing who seemed to have locked herself in her world as she refused to acknowledge anyone. By the end of the song, she seemed a little short of breath and she continued to keep her eyes closed as she sat back and sighed. They fluttered open when Kaname applauded her. Silence hung between them for a while, neither one looking at the other as the tantalising scent of croissants and tea beckoned for them to eat._

_"I love you."_

_As always, this sentence was met with a sneer._

* * *

_The following week, Mana had locked herself in her room after Kaname found her in the ballroom again playing the piano. But she stopped the moment he had stepped in and was up on her feet, notebook and pen in her arms and she stepped through one of the many secret passages that this mansion held. Kaname knew each and every one so he knew just where that passage ended and that was in the corridor where his and Mana's rooms were. He had quickly chased her through and was faced with a locked door._

_"Mana, stop being so childish!" he barked, his anger getting the better of him "Ignoring the issue and running away isn't the solution! Come, let's talk. We can sort things out, so please stop acting as if I'm your enemy!"_

_There was no answer as he unlocked the door and stormed into the room. Mana was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring down and clutching the book to her chest. She seemed lost for breath as she trembled when he stretched his aura out to her to signal just how angry he was._

_"Mana, you have had enough time to settle down and adjust," he said as he approached her "Please stop avoiding me, I know I haven't been able to be around much because of work and I try my best to be patient with you."_

_He crouched in front of her and she avoided his gaze._

_"Please, talk to me," he pleaded "Let's have a civil conversation with none of this hostility."_

_Mana gave him a look before opening her notebook and readying her pen._

_"No."_

_Mana's hands shook when he grabbed the notebook and threw it aside._

_"No, talk to me, Mana," he said firmly._

_Mana's eyes were wide and staring at where her notebook had been, her lips shaking. She clenched her fists as her mouth opened and closed and Kaname began hearing the first of the cracks in the room. She then let out a hoarse noise and everything that could be shattered in her room was. Hundreds, possibly thousands, of glass shards fell to the carpet as Kaname watched Mana grip her neck, tears brimming in her eyes as she croaked and wheezed. It was only then that he considered one practically impossible possibility as to why Mana refused to speak._

_"How can you lack a voice…?" he murmured softly as Mana began crying "Mana…how long has this been going on? Has it been like this for the past couple of weeks…?"_

_Mana looked up at the ceiling briefly before holding out seven fingers._

_"No…not seven weeks?"_

_Mana nodded slightly as staff came in after hearing the noise of windows, mirrors and bulbs being smashed. Kaname swiftly stood up, carrying Mana in his arms and carried her out of the room to his. He ordered for tea to be delivered to his room and sat Mana down in his lap after sitting at his desk. Mana stared ahead with a dull look in her eyes as he rocked her back and forth, kissing her head._

_"Mana, forgive me, I had no clue," he whispered and sighed "I am disgusted with how narrow-minded I have been."_

_He held her closer to his chest as a maid came in with a tray of tea and set it on his desk. Mana didn't even glance at her._

_"I'll have the best doctors look into it," he promised her "I love you."_

_Mana's lips twitched and Kaname's gaze lingered on them for a brief moment. He wanted to kiss her, just to show her how much he loved her. But when he dipped down, she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead. He pulled away and held her tighter._

_"I love you beyond measure."_

* * *

_Doctors confirmed that there wasn't something physically wrong with Mana. So Kaname hired a psychiatrist to take a look at her. He spent days following Mana's schedule, communicating with her and was anxious to hear about what was wrong and if it could be possible to help her. Mana looked in a lot of pain because of her inability to use her voice and that in turn hurt him. How could he have been so blind to how much she was suffering? All he did was hurt her more._

_"Kaname-sama…"_

_Kaname lifted his head sharply when Dr Hino entered his office and he sat up straight._

_"I've been shadowing your fiancée and talking with her," he began as he adjusted his glasses whilst looking at his notes and crossing the space to the desk "It seems to be her unconscious is stopping her from using her voice."_

_"How so?" Kaname narrowed his eyes slightly._

_"Well, it can happen that when we experience something which can be say a traumatic experience or a childhood memory which made a firm impression, the unconscious mind takes action to help protect the mind from any damage. Mana-sama's unconscious mind is most likely disabling her voice because deep down she probably feels as if she is underserving of it."_

_"Undeserving?"_

_Right, she always had been insecure and had low self-esteem._

_"Would it have been possible that this event, which caused her voice to stop working, be linked to heartbreak?"_

_"That sounds like a solid theory."_

_Of course. Not only did he have to take her heart and break it, but that pathetic little hunter had robbed his precious Mana of her voice! Kaname felt a window crack as he suppressed his anger. If it weren't for Yuki, then he would have Kiryu dead._

_"Kaname-sama?"_

_"How can we help her?"_

_"I believe she can overcome this by opening up more. She seems to be suffering from a lot of emotional stress, especially if we bring in the possibility of a heartbreak."_

_Kaname felt his annoyance surfacing. Mana didn't do opening up. All she knows is bottling her emotions and it didn't help that she needed to learn to control them so her powers wouldn't fly out of control._

_"How often can you come?"_

* * *

_Mana was sitting in his office, patiently reading books that she had picked from the library. Kaname decided that this was a good way to spend time, especially since Mana needed to get used to him. He felt happy with her around, she always elevated his mood._

_The clock struck five and he decided it was time to take a break. He lowered his pen and glanced at Mana who was still reading._

_"I love you."_

_His only response was a slow blink as she turned a page. He stood and walked over to her, sitting next to her and watching as she edged away from him slightly._

_"What are you reading?"_

_Mana closed the book, it was just an old book with no cover. She lowered it onto the coffee table and moved to leave._

_"Wait."_

_He grabbed her wrist and she jolted slightly, lowering herself back down on the settee. He moved his hand to join hers but she clenched it into a fist, making it difficult._

_"Mana…" he sighed and Mana reached for the notebook she always carried around._

_He drew back as she turned to a fresh page and began writing._

Please, don't force me to marry you.

_Kaname swallowed as he read those words._

_"Mana, we aren't rushing anything, we can have the wedding whenever you are ready."_

You are forcing me into a relationship and all it's doing is giving me anxiety.

_"Do you really hate me that much?"_

_It broke his heart when Mana gave a firm nod. He looked away, sighing sadly._

_"…"_

_Mana got up and moved for the office door._

_"This marriage will happen, Mana," he said and she paused by the door "What else are you going to do with your life? You can't go back to Cross Academy where all you've experienced there is pain and anguish."_

_He gave her a firm look as she glanced over her shoulder at him._

_"I am the best choice. One day you will realise that."_

_Mana hesitated before swiftly leaving._

* * *

_It was raining heavily as Mana sat at the grand piano, by the windows that showed the gloomy gardens. She looked more absorbed in this piece than the others. It matched the overall mood that the mansion felt. Kaname watched from the viewing balcony, watching those lips move to imaginary lyrics. When suddenly…_

_She sung._

_Kaname felt his heart lurch when he heard faint, shaky lyrics fall from her lips and Mana seemed unaware of this until the third line and suddenly her voice jarred and a soft wheeze came out. The piano music stopped as Mana stared at the piano in surprise before slamming her hands and head into the keys. Each one of the ballroom windows cracked as the chandelier quivered and Kaname saw her shoulders moving with her sobs. He saw Seiren cross the dance floor in a quickened pace to comfort Mana but he stretched his aura out, alerting her to his presence. Seiren slowed down and looked up at him. He nodded for her to leave which she did reluctantly._

_He rushed down to stand by her, hand on her back as she cried onto the keys, sniffing and sobbing._

_"Mana…"_

_She looked up at him, eyes red and watery. She then stood up then swiftly left through the secret passage, leaving him alone. Kaname glanced at the piece of music that was on the music stand and recognised it was her notebook. She had been playing and attempting to sing her own song._

_Kaname read through the lyrics that had been written from her pain and he clutched the notebook. He'll make her better. Perhaps she just needs to leave here._

_An idea sparked in his head which had him rushing to his office. All he needed was to work hard enough to get time off. Then he could take Mana around the world, visit different countries and she'll be able to heal over time. Kaname sat in his office and grabbed the phone. The notebook lay wide open on his desk, serving as a constant reminder of who this was for._

* * *

_He didn't see Mana for the next two weeks because he had been locked up in his office, out for meetings and business trips. It was when he finally returned on the thirteenth day of exhausting, hard work that he felt something wrong about the mansion. He had been absent for at least four to five days._

_When he entered, the staff seem disorganised and distracted._

_"What's wrong?" he demanded in a firm tone._

_"K-Kaname-s-sama!"_

_They all looked afraid to approach him. It was only when Seiren, brave and calm as always stepped forward that he felt his heart shatter._

_"Mana-sama is nowhere to be found. She's been missing for at least three days and we've alerted the authorities. She's…gone."_


	15. Chapter 15

Ai sat on the sofa after a long journey back home after finishing the school term. Seto stalked upstairs as Yuki announced they were home. Ai was quick to flick on the TV, only having missed the first few minutes of a concert that was being shown live. Her mother came in, glancing at the TV and frowning.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked and her eldest daughter shook her head.

"I've been waiting to watch this all week," she said "It was bad enough that Father refused to let me go with my friends."

"Honey, we were just worried about you going by yourself."

Ai rolled her eyes.

"He's stingy, he doesn't appreciate that I really admire Tokyo Benevolence. Not like you…"

Yuki sat beside her whilst requesting for tea to be brought to them.

"Well, maybe I can take you next time," she offered "Mother and daughter time."

Ai looked up at her hopefully.

"Really…?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. Ai smiled back and nestled herself into her mother's embrace. Yuki let out a sad sigh as she watched the colourful girl band prance around stage. She would have gotten along so well with Mana. It has been twenty years since she disappeared and seven years later, she married Kaname after comforting him. If Mana wanted to be lost, she will stay lost and that was how things went. If she wanted to do something, she will put her mind to it, no matter the consequences.

"Which one is your favourite again, sweetie?" Yuki asked.

Ai raised her hand, waiting for the camera changes until a young woman with short blonde hair on the keyboard appeared on the screen.

"Her! Sachi!"

Yuki made a small noise of realisation as Sachi continued playing with the song.

"Oh, there's Kuma but I don't like her."

A girl with dyed green hair marched up to the front of the stage and sung with the other girls. Ai pointed to her and sneered a little.

"She is such a diva! She has marched off during the middle of some performances and she throws tantrums when she thinks she messed up!"

"So how is she still in the group?" Yuki frowned and Ai groaned.

"Ugh! She has this fan base, every girl does! Those fans just cheer her on and hate on Sachi whenever she considers kicking her out!"

"Sachi's the leader of the group then?"

"Well…sort of, she keeps the group together, she writes the music and songs and works as a sort of manager with their current manager. She's just…wonderful with everything."

Yuki smiled. No wonder she admired her.

"Does she sing?"

"Oh, nah, she doesn't. She avoids interviews too, just stands behind the camera whilst the rest of the group gets the spotlight. It's not fair she does all this work and doesn't get enough credit."

Yuki smiled and tilted her head.

"I wonder why…?"

"Oh, see?!"

Yuki lifted her eyes to see Kuma had strutted up to Sachi and her keyboard. Sachi looked irritated as Kuma began complaining about something as Sachi kept playing.

"That is rude."

"I know right?! She is such a bitch!"

"Ai!"

"Sorry…"

Yep, Mana would definitely get along with her. Then suddenly, Sachi flicked a switch on her keyboard and swiped Kuma's microphone out of her hands. The music continued to play as Sachi shot across the stage to the front. The other girls looked confused as Sachi paused in, taking a deep breath and sang.

The crowd went wild and Ai squealed in surprise.

"Oh my god, she can sing!" she shrieked and Yuki winced, remembering the days when she had to keep fangirls in line "She can sing so beautifully and so wonderfully, she is perfect, oh my god, oh my god!"

She bounced on the sofa eagerly as Yuki watched Sachi sing more and couldn't help but feel like she had heard such a voice before.

"She is my goddess!" Ai continued declaring at the top of her voice "Forget boys, I want to marry  _her_!"

"Ai, settle down now," Yuki giggled as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"But Sachi's singing!"

They jumped when Kaname suddenly came into the room, staring at the TV with wide eyes.

"Hello, dear," Yuki smiled and Ai continued fangirling, just a little quieter.

Kaname watched as Sachi sung her heart out, showing her passion as the audience screamed their love for her. He watched as she moved back to the girls, continuing to sing what appeared to be Kuma's part of the song because the green haired girl was no longer on the stage.

"Who is that?" he asked and Yuki glanced at Ai before answering "Her full name."

"Ai, what's Sachi's full name?"

Ai looked surprised at her father taking an interest in her idol and swallowed.

"Sachiko Sakurai, twenty-two years old, born and raised in Tokyo, college dropout, born first of January, knows piano and violin skill  _and she can sing_!"

She squealed the last part, drumming her feet on the ground. Yuki simpered.

"He just wanted her name, sweetie," she said before Kaname stormed out when the song finished "Hm…"

Ai shrieked again when Sachi began started a new song.

"New song! She's so wonderful! Oh Mother, will we really go to their next concert?!"

Yuki smiled down at those sparkling brown orbs.

"Of course. I will make sure of it."

"Yeeeeessssss!"

Ai screamed again, drumming her feet on the floor excitedly and Yuki laughed when Seto came down to complain about his overeager sister. Meanwhile their father locked himself away in his office, researching. An open notebook with lyrics born out of pain lay on the desk and he narrowed his eyes whilst taking a closer look at Sachi's picture.


End file.
